El corazón de un ninja
by lizharuno
Summary: SasuSaku, NejiTen y NaruHina... un beso que aclaró las dudas de una kunoichi, una pérdida irremediable y culpa en el corazón, y alguien que se rehusa a ser estéril... ¿qué hará cada una para cerrar ese vacío? y también esperando una señal de vida...
1. Chapter 1

Cambié el formato inicial porque era un asco, y mejoré los primeros dos capítulos, recuerdo que no alteran nada de la historia inicial… solo fue formato

**Cambié el formato inicial porque era un asco, y mejoré los primeros dos capítulos, recuerdo que no alteran nada de la historia inicial… solo fue formato**

Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste, déjenme rewiews pk me ayudan a mejorar y para seguir inspirándome!

Disfrútenlo!

Será un sasusaku, naruhina y nejiten principalmente (me encantan estas parejas) pueden salir más a lo largo de la historia.

Lo personajes pricipales tienen entre 17 y 18 años…

Naruto no es mío... desgraciadamente XD solo escribo por diversión y obsesión xD

- diálogos entre personajes -

Estos son los _pensamientos de personajes_

Y esto es un cambio de escena --

**CAPÍTULO 1.- Nuestra Sangre**

Su vista comenzaba a fallarle, la respiración de Naruto cada vez iba peor, no se escuchaba, el silencio de la noche era interrumpido por grandes explosiones y gritos a lo lejos, sus pies comenzaban a flaquear

- Naruto dime algo, reacciona, ya estás a salvo, vamos dime algo!! – sus manos aferraban el cuerpo de su amigo fuertemente

Pero Naruto no se movía, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y su respiración cada vez más lejos, se desangraba cada vez más, ella ya no sentía sus piernas, sin embargo seguía corriendo, alejándose de aquel maldito lugar, dejaban rastros de sangre, pero la de Naruto corría más

- _maldito akatsuki, pagarán por lo que le han hecho, lo juro por mi vida!_ – la pelirrosa seguía corriendo - _¿Como estarán los demás? Kakashi-sensei se veía muy mal, tengo que volver por él _- de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas_ - pero y Naruto?_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión, Sakura volteó a ver quien los seguía, una enorme pared de agua venía directo hacia ellos, haciéndose paso por aquel bosque.

- ¡Kuso! Nos ha alcanzado - saltó sobre un árbol y seguía subiendo entre las copas de estos, pero el agua seguía subiendo, Kisame no se detendría, no se detendrían hasta tener al Kiuby

- No tendrás a Naruto! Jamás!! - No tenía opción tenía que saltar, frente a ellos el camino de árboles terminaba, un gran precipicio se expandía, podía tomar otro camino pero Kisame los alcanzaría –

Vacilando miró el panorama y cerró los ojos - No estoy en condiciones de pelear, lo siento Naruto – miró a su amigo, tanto como le permitieron sus piernas llegó donde comenzaba la caída

- No te atrevas niñita!! – el akatsuki frenó su marcha, no podía dejar que el kyubi se perdiera por el precipio de enfrente, estaba herido y no podría seguirle

- obsérvame idiota! - de sus boca salía un hilo de sangre, sin pensarlo más tomó vuelo y se aferró a Naruto a la espalda, Kisame no los siguió, el viento golpeaba sus caras ferozmente, la altitud era mucha, Sakura concentró lo que le quedaba de chakra en sus piernas y brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostener a Naruto con un brazo, un golpe violento con una roca saliente hizo que Sakura lograra afianzarse a ella, Naruto se le resbala, con un ágil movimiento lo terminó sosteniendo del abdomen, las manos y pies de Sakura no podían aguantar más, ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente tratando de concentrar chakra, una mano sostuvo el brazo de Sakura, ella se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos temiendo lo peor, pero no era Kisame, el chico peliplateado la ayudó a subir

Ella respiraba agitadamente - gracias – no miró al chico, solo podía pensar en el rubio, se dirigió a Naruto, comenzó a emanar chakra de sus manos tratando de cerrar su herida en el pecho

- vaya si que están dados al arrastre ustedes dos, ha perdido mucha sangre – Suigetsu los miraba con curiosidad

Sakura no contestó, tenía que concentrarse en Naruto y sacar desde sus uñas el misero chakra que le quedaba

- vaya que maleducada, te pareces a alguien que conozco, ¿estuviste en la batalla de los akatsukis verdad? -

Sakura no le respondió

- En ese caso te alegrará saber que terminó, akatsuki se retiró, mi jefe si que se va a molestar, de seguro ya se habrá dado cuenta – Suigetsu hablaba con Sakura como si ella le contestara

- ¿cómo sabes que terminó? Te han dicho que pasó con mis compañeros? Aahh! – las manos de Sakura estaban llenas de yagas, pero Naruto seguía perdiendo sangre…

- Ya que llegue mi compañera podrás preguntarle ela esla mejor reconociendo chakras a dstancia, oye él ya no vale la pena, no creo que lo salves, ya casi no tienes chakra, podrías morir tu también – Suigetsu se había acercado a ambos ninjas heridos, se arrodilló quedando de frente a la altura de Sakura

- él vale todo, mi vida, la tuya y muchas más – Sakura frunció el ceño, el chakra verde aumentó en sus manos, Sakura posó sus manos en la gran herida del corazón de Naruto, Suigetsu estaba impactado, nunca había visto a un ninja médico cerrar tan rápido una herida

Sakura ya no abrió los ojos, con una débil voz se dirigió a su amigo inconciente - listo, cerró tu herida, Naruto - se desplomó encima del pecho de su amigo

Suigetsu no sabía que hacer, de seguro ninguno de los 2 sobreviviría, así que se fue en busca de sus compañeros, el tenía una herida en ambos brazos de su última pelea, por eso no había acompañado al resto de Hebi, los dejó ahí en la tierra, grabándose un solo nombre, Naruto…

--

Ya se podía ver la arena que dividía el desierto de cualquier terreno, estaban cerca de la Aldea de la Arena…

- ¡¿Hinata los ves?! – Kiba traía a un inconciente Shino en sus hombros

- No, no están aquí, ni donde mi Byakugan alcanza – detuvo su marcha para esperar al capitán Yamato mientras una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro, Kiba se le acercó

- vamos Hinata, Shino y Sai no pueden aguantar más, tienes que ser fuerte! – los demás estarán bien, son fuertes… Sakura lo cuidará

- ¡Hinata! Ellos estarán bien debemos alejarnos de aquí, si no nos interceptarán – el capitán Yamato traía a Sai en el mismo estado que Shino… deplorable…

Hinata asintió

- No podemos parar, La aldea de la arena está cerca – el capitán se adelantó - ¡ánimo!

Kiba y Hinata asintieron, tenían que llegar a la Arena por atención médica urgente.

--

FLASHBACK

Kakashi encabezaba la misión, así que se adelantó a explicar el plan - Sakura, te encargarás de Naruto, necesitas cerrarle esa herida lo más pronto que puedas, nosotros les abriremos paso, tenemos que liberarlo, no han conseguido extraerle el Kiuby, solo llevan un día así que lo tienes que hacer rápido, aprovecha las distracciones -

- Nos infiltraremos por aquella roca, tiene una abertura – el capitán Yamato dijo esto mientras absorbía a su clon de madera que había ido a inspeccionar el terreno

- Esto de seguro es una trampa tenemos que tener más cuidado – Sai quería partir ya, estaba desesperado pues el chico que tanto le recordaba a su hermano estaba muriendo dentro de esa cueva

- Kiba y yo bloquearemos por fuera, suerte a todos – Shino se separó del grupo seguido de Kiba

- Cuídate Hinata – Kiba ya estaba del lado contrario de Shino, ella miraba a sus compañeros, el equipo 8 también tenía vínculos fuertes, ella asintió dándoles confianza, ambos shinobis se retiraron

Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado – es hora de entrar, ya se han ido 5 miembros de akatsuki, lo que está ahí no es el líder solo es un clon - todos comenzaron a moverse

_-aguanta Naruto-kun- _Hinata miraba la cueva con furia, lo salvaría aun si tuviera que dar su vida, lo amaba…

Los 5 se dirigieron a la cueva, Kakashi le tomó el brazo a Sakura y la apartó

- Escucha Sakura, quiero que corras con Naruto lo más lejos que puedas, la aldea de la arena no es segura tampoco para Naruto, tienes que llegar a la Hoja con Tsunade, para que selle de nuevo a Naruto y lo ayude a sanar – la miraba fijamente – no mires atrás -

Sakura notó a su sensei extraño, un sentimiento de pánico cubrió sus ojos – Kakashi-sensei, ¿me estás insinuando que te tendremos que abandonar? –

Kakashi sonrió – tan lista como siempre Sakura – puso su mano en la cabeza pelirrosada

- Es lo mejor Sakura, nosotros seremos la carnada, ayuda a sobrevivir a Naruto – una pausa hizo que Sakura dejara Sali lágrimas de sus orbes verdes, y por primera vez Kakashi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna cayó sobre su rostro

- Sé que no he sido el mismo sensei que fui para Sasuke que para ustedes, pero me importan, todos me importan, así que no mires atrás y corre con Naruto, no me perdonaré si le sucede algo – Kakashi sentía culpa, lo embargaba hasta ahogarlo

- Kakashi-sensei usted ha sido más que un sensei para nosotros - le dio un abrazo, se separaron mirándose fijamente, de un salto Sakura se desapareció, Kakashi tomó su posición sumergido en pensamientos

_- que estúpido soy, esperando a que suceda una desgracia para decirle cuanto me importan, no se repetirá padre lo prometo, no soy escoria, son mis alumnos y siempre tuve preferencia por uno, todos son iguales ahora lo sé, cada uno me complementa de algún modo, aguanta Naruto… - _

Y así irrumpieron en la cueva desatando una feroz batalla…

FIN FLASHBACK

--

- ¡Suigetsu! Pero donde te habías metido pedazo de mierda! – Una pelirroja se plantó frente a Suigetsu

- ¡Que tierna Karin! Pues mientras ustedes estaban jugando a perseguir ratas, yo jugué a ser el héroe – se sentó frente a la fogata

- tú un héroe? ¡Ja! Solo Sasuke-kun puede serlo, nosotros no llegamos a tiempo para encontrar a Itachi

Juugo miraba la batalla divertido, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para fastidiar sutilmente a Karin - ¿y a quien haz salvado héroe?

Karin lo miró con un tic en el ojo, y Suigetsu con sonrisa malicosa empezó a relatar todo

- salvé a 2 ninjas de caer de un precipicio, bueno más bien ayudé, aquella chica pelirrosa sabía lo que hacía, lástima no creo que ninguno en esas condiciones sobreviva

Sasuke hizo su primer comentario en la plática, estaba sentado en un tronco apartado, estaba molesto porque una vez más Itachi se le había escapado

- ¿Haz dicho pelirrosa? - se sintió tonto preguntando eso, estaba inmerso en suspensamientos contra su hermano y escuchó esa palabra, ¿Quién más iba a tener el cabello rosa sino su compañera de su ex equipo?

- sí! – Suigetsu sonrió - ¿bastante raro verdad? ¿Quien va a tener el cabello rosa? Aunque era bastante linda, pero parecía que llevaba acompañante así que..

Sasuke comenzaba a inquietarse -¿cómo era su acompañante?

Karin estaba toda enojada, ¿porqué su Sasuke-kun quería saber tanto de la pelirrosa

Suigetsu puso su mano en barbilla – pues el chico era rubio, a! lo llamó Naruto

- ¡eres un idiota! – Sasuke activó su sharingan y estaba frente a Suigetsu muy molesto - Llévame con ellos -

Todos se quedaron helados ante la reacción de Sasuke

- de acuerdo de acuerdo, pero Sasuke recuerda, sean quienes sean no te esperes ver algo bonito, espérate lo peor – ahora el intrigado era Hebi, quienes serian los que había visto en el precipicio?

Sasuke no lo miró y comenzaron la marcha

--

Se que en este capítulo no puse nada de nejiten, pero el próximo prometo que lo pondré, gracias por leer -

Gracias por dejar rewiews!!

Lo volví a relatar pk lo había dejado en un pésimo formato, y pss le cambié pocas cosillas nada relevante ni que alterara la historia

¿Todo mundo puede mejorar no? Jajaja gracias a todos los que leen de verdad!

Ojalá lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2.- Yo iré por ti**

Se sentía muy cansado, le era imposible abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo no le respondía, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, se sentía aturdido, algo le impedía respirar y sentía algo húmedo recorrerle por su cara, empezaba a sentir su cuerpo y era dolor, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, sus manos y pies estaban amordazados, se dio cuenta porque no los podía mover, no lograba recordar que había pasado.

Su cabeza solo le daba vueltas y la sangre seca rodeaba su cuerpo

El estado de Hatake Kakashi no podía ser más deplorable…

--

- Naruto despierta, na-naruto… -

Ella hablaba entre sueños, seguía recostada en el pecho de Naruto, su mano sostenía la de su querido amigo, la apretaba fuerte, su fuerza estaba enfocada en esa mano, indicándole a su amigo que no estaba solo.

Así los encontró Sasuke, su cara estaba completamente perdida, el estado de sus antiguos compañeros no era nada bueno, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, Naruto estaba completamente pálido

Karin miraba a los ninjas de Konoha con el ceño fruncido - ¿y estos quienes son? -

- Son ninjas de Konoha, mi aldea – Sasuke estaba perdido en la imagen que tenía enfrente, nadie podía tocar a sus amigos más que él, nadie podía hacerles daño, sólo él

- Bueno no tienen remedio, vámonos Sasuke-kun – Karin tomó el brazo de Sasuke tratando de empujarlo, él la miró con una mirada asesina

- él que da órdenes aquí soy yo Karin – Sasuke se separó de Karin y ella solo asintió

- jajaja estúpida Karin – Suigetsu comenzó a reirse lanzándole miradas de burla a Karin - ¿que quieres que hagamos Sasuke?-

Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de Sakura y Naruto, y tratando de sonar lo más frío que podía se dirigió al resto - los llevaremos al campamento, les haremos preguntas de la pelea, seguramente ellos estuvieron ahí –

Karin se llevó las manos a la cara - qué!?-

Juugo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos –_qué excusa tan mala de Sasuke-san, de seguro esas miradas frías y calculadora podían engañar a cualquiera, pero a mí no me engaña de verdad está preocupado – _sonrió para sí mismo notando que Sasuke lo observaba peligrosamente – _tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto… -_

Juugo se acercó y tomó a Sakura, Sasuke se limitó a observar para luego acercarse a Naruto, lo miró por unos segundos, notando como tenía múltiples heridas, algunas cicatrizadas a la fuerza, le enojaba ver a sus compañeros así, pero no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, tomó a Naruto y se alejaron de las rocas para internarse en el bosque…

No dijo nada en todo el camino, cuando llegaron al campamento se molestó al pensar que era demasiado suave con los ninjas, depositó a Naruto en una de las tiendas y dejó entrar a Juugo con Sakura… _la molestia de Sakura _

--

- Gaara!! Han llegado ninjas de la Hoja, tienes que ver esto – Temari tomó a su hermano por la muñeca mostrando su preocupación

Los dos hermanos corrían hacia el Hospital de la Arena, donde ya se encontraba Kankuro, al ver el panorama Gaara ordenó a un guardia

- Usted es un Anbu, dígame ¿Cual es su nombre? ¿Y que les ha pasado? Tal vez podamos seguir a los culpables todavía

- Soy el capitán Yamato, estábamos de misión buscando a Uchiha Sasuke - tosía frecuentemente - cuando Akatsuki nos tendió una trampa, fue una emboscada y su único objetivo fue alcanzado

- ¿akatsuki? – Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -¿Entonces donde está Naruto?

Yamato bajó la mirada – logramos rescatarlo Gaara-sama, lo último que supimos fue que Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno escaparon por otra ruta, pero las condiciones de Naruto no eran buenas, no se si hayan logrado llegar a la Hoja, él necesitaba ver a la Hokage urgentemente, no pudieron extraerle el Kyubi, pero poco les faltó, Tsunade-sama tiene que sellarlo cuanto antes

Temari le puso una mano en el hombro a Gaara – hermano no te preocupes, Sakura es gran ninja-médico, recuerda que salvó a Kankuro

Kankuro había entrado en la habitación totalmente exaltado -¡son unos malditos idiotas! ¿Hubo bajas? ¿Quién más estaba en la misión?

- No lo sé – el capitán Yamato cerró fuertemente los ojos - todo fue muy rápido, lo que nos preocupaba era que Sakura pudiera salir con Naruto, durante la batalla la cueva comenzó a desmoronarse, producto de un gran ninjutsu, sospecho que fue el chidori, desde esa vez no hemos visto al líder

- ¿a quien se refiere? – los hermanos Sabaku estaban preocupados y esperaban expectantes la respuesta

- a Hatake Kakashi – el Anbu cerró los puños – creo que lo han capturado, yo no pude enviar ningún clon, tenía que poner a salvo a los demás

- Usted hizo lo que tenía que ser capitán Yamato, no debe arrepentirse de nada – Gaara dijo esto con sutileza

- Mandaré un mensaje a la Hoja, le informaré a su Hokage - dicho esto se retiró de la sala con paso decidido –_mierda Naruto, ¿porqué siempre te toca sufirir? No te abandonaré, ahora es mi turno, te buscaré-_

¿Cómo están los shinobis?

- el estado de Sai es el peor, está controlado por ahora, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata están estables, pero Shino no ha despertado aún, no podrá caminar por algunos días, y usted tampoco - la voz de Temari se cortaba

- no se preocupe Capitán, la Arena ahora los ayudará, comenzaremos a mandar rastreadores – Kankuro le hizo seña a Temari para salir de la habitación

El capitán Yamato inclinó la cabeza – arigato – en verdad se sentía mal, necesitaba reposar

--

Hinata miraba hacia la ventana, seguía en el Hospital pero sus lesiones no eran tan graves, su mente solo tenía cabida para una sola cosa, Naruto….

FLASHBACK

La misión era encontrar a Sasuke, llegaron a una villa pequeña para ver si ahí había estado Hebi, Yamato dio órdenes de separarse por parejas, Hinata y Naruto son los primeros nombrados, tenían media hora para recopilar información, no podían perder tiempo, pero para Hinata esa media hora sería infinita al lado de su Naruto-kun

- Oye… Hinata-chan ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que busquemos a Sakura-chan para que te cure? – Naruto caminaba por la calle con los brazos sobre la cabeza

Hinata estaba roja de vergüenza al lado de él - arigato Naru, naruto-kun, estoy bien – _vamos Hinata solo habla con él –_ ella se regañaba mentalmente

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las tripas de Naruto, rugían por comida

- aaaaaa tengo hambre!! Hinata-chan es indispensable encontrar al teme de Sasuke, pero sin comida no puedo seguir, y Yamato no me deja comprar nada, pero aprovecharé que no está, ¿quieres algo? -

- no gracias, no tengo hambre porque acabamos de desayunar – Hinata reía mentalmente, por eso amaba a Naruto, siempre la hacía reir no importaba que todo mundo le dijera que era muy simple.

Naruto sonrió - eso no fue un desayuno, fue la entrada, ahora vuelvo Hinata-chan -

- Está bien, seguiré buscando información, entraré a esa posada a preguntar por Sasuke – apenas había comenzado y se sentía en el cielo, a solas con él, pero no podía dejar pasar la misión que tenía encima

- ¡de acuerdo esta bien!! ¡Dattebayoo! - se fue corriendo hacia el local de ramen -

Hinata entró a la posada, en el mostrados se encontraba un señorita, ella empezó con su interrogatorio mientras revisaba con su Byakugan el lugar, un hombre la miraba penetrantemente, Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido odiaa los hombres que desnudaban con la pura mirada, desactivó su Byakugan, al ver que nadie sabía del paradero de Sasuke se dispuso a salir, en la puerta el hombre pervertido la abordó

El hombre se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso - cariño.. Hay cuartos disponibles sabes?? Te doy lo que quieras de dinero tengo bastante, con ese cuerpo no creo que me salgas barata-

Hinata respiró hondamente, no pudo evitar ponerse roja, estaba en naturaleza, pero el odio hacia ese hombre era demasiado – si no se quita no respondo, así que permítame -

- eres una niña bonita, anda no seas egoísta yo te estreno - El hombre levantó su brazo y lo dirigió a la cara de Hinata, ella reaccionó al instante y justo cuando le iba a romper toda su cara apareció Naruto en medio de los 2, él miraba al hombre con odio

- ¿quien rayos te crees? No me digas, eres el novio?! Préstamela un ratito jajaja – el hombre reía bobamente frente al rubio

- ¡Pues si soy su novio idiota!! ¡Y tú eres un cerdo bastardo ¡! -

Naruto le propuso un gran golpe en el estómago, el hombre se estaba sofocando, la gente comenzó a aglomerase alrededor de ellos

Hinata no lo podía creer, se llevó las manos a la boca - ¡Naruto-kun! -

No conforme con eso, Naruto se acercó al hombre, lo tomó del cuello bruscamente

- ¡jamás! jamás vuelvas a hablarle así, tu solo eres mierda al lado de ella y de cualquier mujer, cuídate cerdo - lo aventó hacia la pared, Naruto se volvió y tomó la mano de Hinata, realmente se había enojado y sus ojos mostraban mucha rabia

Caminaron por la calle en silencio, Naruto realmente estaba enfadado

- arigato Naruto-kun, no te hubieras molestado yo le iba a poner su merecido - rió nerviosamente - soy una kunoichi no?

- lo sé Hinata-chan, pero me dio mucho coraje, te faltó al respeto!! Eso no se hace ¬¬ sigo enojado, quiero partirle la cara otra vez – _podría matarlo ahora mismo! Y lentamente!_

Pero Hinata recordaba cuando Naruto no había negado que eran novios, le costó mucho trabajo preguntar lo siguiente, pero le amaba, ya no tenía doce años - Naruto-kun, gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¿pero porqué dijiste que era tu novia? -

Naruto dejó de caminar, seguía tomando la mano de Hinata y no se había dado cuenta, volteó a mirarla y la soltó, de pronto se sonrojó y al notarlo, volteó la cara y siguió caminando, Hinata lo siguió con la cabeza gacha

- la verdad no sé Hinata-chan, supongo que fue el coraje, pero ¿hazme un favor quieres?

- ha..hai, ¿cuál es?-

- nunca dejes que te traten así de nuevo, porque si no, no respondo, o dejaré a todos tus pretendientes con la mitad de la cara – Naruto se habpia sorprendido demasiado, siempre protegía a Sakura de tipos desde que tenía doce, pero ahora fue con Hinata, ¿tanto le preocupaba ella? - _Se veía tan vulnerable -_

Comenzó a reírse de manera desenfrenada y dirigiéndole sonrisas a Hinata, ella lo miraba toda roja y también con una gran sonrisa, y por primera vez los 2 reían juntos, hasta encontrarse con los demás

¡dije media hora! No una hora! ¿Donde estaban? –el capitán Yamato los miró con el ceño fruncido

Naruto no creyó que hubiera pasado una hora, para él solo habían sido 5 minutos desde el incidente

Hinata también se sorprendió, se había olvidado completamente de la hora –_sugoi! Caminé de la mano con Naruto-kun por más de media hora! - _

A Naruto todavía le quedaba una risa nerviosa, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, a lo que Sakura se dio cuenta y decidió salvar la situación

- eso ya no importa, sabemos que Sasuke ya no está en esta villa, pero Kiba encontró su rastro ¿verdad?

Kiba notando el plan de evasión de la pelirrosa hacia los demás no dudó en apoyar a su amiga -¡claro! Akamaru vamos, sigamos su rastro -

Sakura le guiñó el ojo a Hinata, ella le respondió con una sonrisa agradeciendo lo que hizo y emprendieron la marcha.

FIN FLASHBACK

A Hinata se le humedecieron los ojos, Naruto estaba casi muerto

Kiba dormíaen una camilla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, Shino no despertaba aún, ahora no tenía ni a Sakura para que la consolara, ¿donde están? Naruto-kun. Contenía las lágrimas y su dolor, necesitaba verlo…

--

- esto no puede ser Hokage-sama! Mi hija… Hinata – Hiashi tenía las manos en su cabeza y apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas, estaban sentados en el escritorio de la torre Hokage

- ella está bien ya se encuentra en la Arena, aun así tenemos que mandar refuerzos, hay 3 ninjas perdidos, todos del equipo 7, necesitamos ninjas de Konoha que los busquen, el Kazekage Gaara me ha ofrecido ayuda también, están en buenas manos -

- hai, pero aun así tiene que mandar a mi sobrino, sabe cuidarse y es un genio, sabrá dirigir la situación, confío plenamente en él – Hiashi dijo esto con mucha seguridad – no le vaya a decir que lo dije -

Tsunade asintió – me preocupan todo así que no se hable más, partirán ya –

Hiashi salió de la torre con aire preocupado, divisó a Hanabi con su estuche de shurikens y kunais lista para partir

- ni hablar – le lanzó una mirada de reproche, con eso su padre l decía todo

- pero es mi hermana!! ¡Ya tengo la edad! Solo soy tres años menor que Hinata! Tengo ue ir por ella! – Hanabi luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas

- es mi última decisión, no vuelvas a contradecirme, no puedo arriesgar dos hijas -

Neji y Tenten habían presenciado la escena, Hanabi se retiró muy molesta del lugar,

Hiashi miró a Neji – cuídate mucho, te encargo a mi hija, suerte – le hizo una seña con la cabeza y salió de su vista

Neji y Tenten subieron con la hokage junto con otros ninjas, ella tenía un montón de papeles en el escritorio y había sacado su botella de sake.

- no puedo dejar a Konoha sin refuerzos, así que irá Neji como líder, Tenten, Ino y Shikamaru también se quedarán allá, Chouji y Lee tengo un trabajito para ustedes, y es recavar información, nos atacarán pronto, quiero saber datos, con cuidado y suerte a todos, -márchense ya! Y tengan mucho cuidado, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a mis uturos mejores ninjas -

Todos asintieron y salieron de ahí, sabían que la Hokage estaba muy preocupada, su alumna y Naruto, los ninjas que la comprendían tal y como era ella

- no puedo creer que Sai está grave y Sakura perdida – Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas con el torso de la mano

Neji frunció el ceño - Naruto también lo está, los recuperaremos, los espero en la entrada en 20 min vayan por sus cosas -

Todos se marcharon, al cabo de 10 min Neji ya estaba en la entrada, estaba impaciente, Tenten llegó después, sabía que la puntualidad de su compañero era impecable

- Neji no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, se solucionará – ella le edicó una calida sonrisa –_somo siempre dándome ánimos -_

El Hyuga asintó - ¿porqué no llegan? Dije 20 min!

- ellos no viven por aquí Neji se razonable -

Neji no contestó

Hanabi se acercó a ellos, Neji la miró con una cara de pocos amigos - primo, no importa lo que mi padre diga, yo también voy!

- Ni lo piense Hanabi-sama, no no y NO! -

- es mi hermana, tengo 13 años, si quieres no salgo de la Arena pero tengo que decirle algo muy importante – Hanabi agachó la cabeza

- ¿y que es? – Neji dijo esto muy rápido, Tenten rio

- jajaja Neji puede ser chismoso, el cielo caerá! – Tenten reía, pero al notar la mirada asesina del Huyga se cayó

- es muy personal Neji-niisan - sus ojos perla se le llenaron de lágrimas

A Tenten se l rompió el corazón después de todo ella no sabía lo que era tener familia, aunque nadie lo supiera - Neji… déjala ir, ya se arreglará con su padre - lo miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, la cuidaremos bien, él no pudo negarse

- ¡de acuerdo! Tu padre me matará – Neji se alivió cuando una sonrisa se apoderó de la cara de Hanabi – agradeció mentalmente a Tenten por eso _Hanabi nunca sonríe, tal vez algo bueno pase -_

- ¡gracias Neji-niisan, yo te protegeré de mi padre!!

Ino y Shikamaru llegaron, al ver a Hanabi sonrieron, partieron inmediatamente a gran velocidad…

--

Abrió los ojos, se sentía toda mareada, lo que divisó parecía el interior de una tienda, al reaccionar buscó a Naruto, estaba al lado de ella en otra cama improvisada, no podía moverse, le dolía su abdomen y su vientre, al revisarse se vio toda vendada, Naruto también estaba con vendajes y hasta un parche en el ojo, ya no sangraba ninguno de los dos, Naruto respiraba con más facilidad que la última vez, estaba desesperada no podía sentarse

- Naruto… - Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo, pero le faltaba un poco, así que con un esfuerzo se cayó de la camilla, golpeándose, el dolor en su vientre era insoportable, no gritó por no sobresaltar a Naruto, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella

- Sakura no te muevas – Sasuke estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda

Su mirada penetraba los ojos de Sakura, siempre fría y calculadora hasta para lo que le iba a decir, simplemente no lo podía creer, ella estaba sorprendida, sus ojos mostraban tal asombro pero el Uchiha no lo notó, no pudo articular palabra, el dolor era mucho, sintió como una manos fuertes y ásperas la tomaban por los hombros, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sabía de donde provenía su dolor, no quiso tomarla del abdomen, todo le dio vueltas, él la recostó sobre las sábanas y cuando la miró Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados

- realmente eres una molestia - cubrió a Sakura con otra sábana

Sasuke contemplaba a sus antiguos compañeros, realmente le preocupaban, se preguntaba donde estaría Kakashi y los demás, tenía muchas preguntas metalemente sufría una batalla a muerte -_solo porque quiero saber donde está Itachi los ayudé_- se repetía una y otra vez creyendo que esa era la verdad, eso quería creer, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad…

--

**Kyaaa!! Ya lo mejoré y volvía quitar el tonto formato que le había puesto**

**Debería estar haciendo tarea pero sufro la obsesión de Naruto jajaja es inevitable**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado rewiew y me han incluido en sus favoritos**

**¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer el fic!!! **

**Naruto por desgracia no me pertence TT**

**En un momento puede parecer NaruSaku, pero eso NO va a pasar**

**Ojalá lo disfruten…**

**CAPÍTULO 3. ¿Celos yo?**

Sasuke deja de dar vueltas a esa tienda, me mareas- decía Suigetsu mientras se sentaba frente a una fogata- el rubio no tiene remedio, no creo que pase la noche-.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su comentario, en el fondo sabía que era verdad que Naruto estuviera grave, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, a cada momento iba y se asomaba a la tienda de su pequeño campamento.

Esto no me da buena espina Sasuke- decía Yugo que estaba apoyado en un tronco- tal vez akatsuki esté muy cerca y no estamos en condiciones de pelear, sabemos por Karin que había más ninjas de tu aldea luchando contra akatsuki, hay algo que nos ocultas Sasuke- Yugo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- es necesario que nos digas para estar preparados.

Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun Yugo!! Él sabe lo que hace, tú no tienes derecho a preguntarle nada!- Karin había llegado donde estaban, estaba harta porque el moreno solo pensaba en sus antiguos compañeros, ella quería irse de ahí.

Yugo tiene razón Karin, ellos son mis antiguos compañeros de Konoha, la chica se llama Haruno Sakura y él es Uzumaki Naruto, el portador del kyubi- Sasuke dijo esto sumamente rápido, como no queriendo recordar nada de su pasado, Hebi miraba a su líder con algo de desconcierto, ahora todo tenía sentido, akatsuki quiere el Kyubi, Sasuke volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio -Quiero respuestas, así que esperaremos a que se recuperen, es una orden, entendido Karin?-

De acuerdo Sasuke-kun!!! – pero por dentro la zo... perdón, Karin estaba furiosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella había escuchado todo, el campamento no era grande, la tienda era pequeña y el espacio se prestaba para captar todo tipo de sonidos, incluso su voz, como era posible que él estuviera ahí, gracias a sus cuidados estaba viva, otra vez gracias a él, solo una molestia eterna… se sentó con mucho trabajo, qué le pasaba a su vientre? Debía revisarse, pero no lo haría hasta curar a Naruto que seguía e la misma posición, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido ni estado ahí, por ahora no iría a buscar a Sasuke, -Naruto es prioridad- se repetía Sakura una y otra vez, puso sus manos en él pecho de su amigo y el chakra verde comenzó a salir, definitivamente Naruto necesitaba el sello de Tsunade pronto, debía llegar a Konoha, la fiebre era muy alta y seguía con la respiración cortada.

Sasuke-kun, uno de tus débiles compañeros ha despertado –Karin dijo esto sin mucho agrado, por su parte Sasuke fue directo a la tienda, no supo porqué pero no quería entrar, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Sakura curando a Naruto, ella volteó a verlo y sintió como volvía a sentirse pequeña ante él, sus ojos no le decían nada, ni sorpresa ni agrado por verla, como antes…. Decía su inner interno

No sabía que eras ninja médico, Sakura – realmente le sorprendió verla así, ella había cambiado

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Sasuke- sí, se sentía pequeña, pero no se lo demostraría, no de nuevo, no volvería a ser débil para él

Eso si le había sorprendido, y el -_kun_, sí que no era la misma – Sakura, que les pasó?

Veo que no has cambiado nada Sasuke – Sakura no dejaba de dar curaciones a Naruto, sin embargo había fijado los ojos en él – Naruto está grave, y tú solo te dignas a preguntar que nos pasó, no tienes ninguna idea?

Hmp… crees que me interesa su estado? – dijo esto con un deje de orgullo

Jajajaja (su risa, algo sarcástica pero la había dejado de escuchar por años) claro que él te importa, por eso nos salvaste, no intentes negarlo – Sakura lo miró divertida por su expresión

Sabes que no es verdad Sakura, quiero respuestas

-Es que no son obvias las respuestas?! Eso hasta alguien normal lo pudo haber sacado por lógica, me sorprendes, alguien de tu altura no estaría preguntando eso, obvio akatsuki quiere a Naruto no lo ves herido? – ella ya estaba alzando la voz

Tómalo con calma, donde está Kakashi?? – Sasuke prefirió dejar el tema, claro Sakura tenía razón, era obvio preguntar eso

Esta vez a Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, bajó la vista a Naruto – no lo sé, no se donde están los demás, nos separamos, probablemente estén en la Arena o Konoha, yo debería estar en Konoha con Naruto – una lágrima salió – Tsunade-sama debe sellar a Naruto, está muriendo Sasuke, debemos llevarlo a Konoha

-lo harás tú sola, yo no puedo volver-

-de acuerdo, no te rogaré más, haz lo que quieras, gracias por la estancia- Sakura sentía como su corazón se quebraba, pero no podía ser débil, se levantó para enfrentarse al Uchiha, lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, no soportaba más, pero un dolor agudo volvió, su vientre, no gastaría chakra en ella –

Quedaron de frente, el Uchiha la miraba penetrantemente, de verdad Sakura no necesitaba hablar para decir lo que sentía, sus ojos ahora sin brillo eran su ventana al alma, ella sufría, pero se percató de algo, sufría no por él, sino por Naruto.

Por su parte Sakura no se retraía, las palabras dedicadas al Uchiha fueron un puñal atravesándole todo el corazón – todo fue por tu culpa, si no hubiéramos ido a buscarte a Naruto no le hubiera pasado esto, otra vez tú, pero ya no más, déjanos aquí que necesitaré un día más para estabilizar a Naruto y nos largaremos, de tu presencia y de tu vida- sasuke simplemente salió de la tienda, sin decirle nada, sin mostrar nada…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí está la Arena!!!!! – Ino gritaba ansiosa, las puertas de la gran aldea se veían cerca –

Siempre es así de escandalosa? – Hanabi miró a Tenten que la seguía de cerca cerrando el grupo, Tenten solo rió y asintió, no sin antes decirle que Ino era escandalosa, pero una gran amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la Arena, Temari y Kankuro los recibieron, miraban a Janabi con un deje de duda

Bienvenidos a la Arena, sígannos, iremos al hospital, el estado de sus compañeros está estable, ya no hay peligro para ninguno- Kankuro les sonreía tras decir esto –

Están todos? Ya llegaron Sakura y Naruto? – Neji preguntó esto

Me temo que no, y tambien Kakashi está desaparecido – Temari fue la que habló ahora, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru –Qué problemático – dijo este. Cuando iban caminando al hospital Temari se le acercó a Shikamaru poniéndolo nervioso – Shikamaru, para ti, todo es problemático – se separó de él no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, si que lo ponía loco, y estar en la Arena tenía sus ventajas.

Qué bueno que todos están fuera de peligro, aunque me preocupa la frentona y los demás – Ino iba inmersa en sus pensamientos –

Verás que estarán bien Ino, son ninjas fuertes de eso no ha duda- Tenten se acercó a la rubia poniéndole un mano sobre su hombro, y se le acercó a su oído – además Sai está bien, y podrás cuidarlo – Ino enrojeció pero comenzaron a reír juntas

Hace mucho que no la escuchaba reír Tenten-chan

Eso no le gustó nada a Neji, Tenten-chan?? Nadie la llamaba así, ni siquiera él, aunque se muriera por hacerlo, volteó para ver como Kankuro se acercaba a su compañera castaña para platicar, y lo que vio de nuevo fue lo peor, ella se había puesto nerviosa! La conocía perfectamente, cuando Tenten se agarraba un chonguito para acomodarlo era porque estaba nerviosa y acorralada, una pequeña voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

Neji-san, te pusiste rojo jajaja – Hanabi reía por primera vez en mucho tiempo – hace calor – le respondió él – si claro Neji-san, pero tienes que apresurarte, o el helado se derretirá antes de llegar – Neji miró a Hanabi, como era posible que su pequeña prima se diera cuenta ya de esas cosas, cuando nadie más lo había hecho, suponía que ya no era una niña como antes, pero la mataría si decía una palabra, cosa que él sabía que no sucedería

Llegaron al Hospital, entraron a las habitaciones donde se encontraban sus compañeros, la primera en entrar fue Ino a abrazar a Sai, él le correspondió el abrazo con trabajo, ya que estaba vendado, Hanabi se abalanzó con Hinata

Ha- Hanabi qué haces aquí?! – Hinata no lo podía creer, su hermana sollozaba en sus abrazos, antes de que pudiera responder sintió otro, era Tenten – Hinata! Nos preocupaste tanto! – Neji puso una mano en el hombro e Hinata, se sonrieron buen rato, no había porqué hablar, Tenten supuso que era lenguaje de primos

Saludos y abrazos, no por parte de todos, solo las chicas hacían eso, a percepción de Shikamaru, -te contradices tú solo – le decía Temari, ya que Shikamaru tenía su mano en la de ella

Porqué tardaron tanto? Ya encontraron a Naruto, Sakura? Todos preguntaban lo mismo, Hanabi estaba en camilla de Kiba sentada a su lado, él no paraba de preguntar cuando saldrían, Shino no hablaba, todos callaron cuando Gaara entró, después de un saludo corto empezó a hablar

Tenemos 3 rastros que seguir, sus amigos heridos partirán a Konoha, según órdenes de su Hokage ya hay equipos asignados, Ino y Shikamaru escoltarán a Sai, Kiba, Shino y Yamato, su viaje será algo lento porque irán en trasporte, para salir dentro de dos horas están Neji, Hinata y Tenten, yo no puedo dejar mi aldea sin protección, pero tienen nuestro apoyo, ahora a comer y descansar, que será una larga noche, no hay tiempo que perder.

Neji tu ya sabías esto de los equipos? – decía irritado Shikamaru

El negó con la cabeza – Tsunade-sama a de haber supuesto que no estaríamos de acuerdo

Pues no tiene razón! Yo ya estoy bien, Akamaru solo necesita reposar, no me pueden enviar tengo que hacer algo – Kiba estaba muy exaltado, comenzaba a hiperventilar, Ino se acercó y aplicó sus conocimientos médicos, ya que se calmó le dio un coscorrón -Baka!! No estás bien, a mi tampoco me agrada, pero es la forma más eficiente si lo pensamos friamente

Tienes razón Ino, no estamos en condiciones de pelear, solo retrasaríamos la misión, yo no puedo ni levantarme, tendremos que recuperarnos en Konoha, ahí hay más médicos que aquí – decía Yamato – ahora escuchen los que van a salir, esto fue lo que sucedió…

Se quedaron ahí las dos horas de plazo que había dado Gaara antes de salir a sus misiones, Yamato había contado todo, de cómo Kakashi había tomado otro rumbo que Sakura y Naruto, todos tenía en sus miradas preocupación, Hinata sentía cada recuerdo un rebate de corazón, como estaría Naruto, con quien, definitivamente lo encontraría

------------------------------------------------------

-Yo pienso que la linda pelirosa le dijo que no a Sasuke y por eso salió tan enojado de la tienda jajajaja -

Una bofetada mandó a Suigetsu dos metros atrás (pobre no tiene fuerza XD)

-qué te pasa Karin! Estás celosa? Jajaja

A Suigetsu le encantaba ver enfadada a Karin, no sabía porqué, peo no le importaban las bofetadas que siempre le daba, ella por su parte solo bufaba.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ella dijo que fue mi culpa, no es verdad, yo nunca les he pedido que me buscaran – esto pensaba Sasuke, furioso, decepcionado, era posible que se sintiera triste? No, solo es soledad, nada más, como siempre solo, ahora ya nadie quería estar con él – no se porqué, debería irme, pero no dejaré que me deje en ridículo – dejó sus pensamientos y volvió al campamento, vio a Sakura entrar de nuevo a la tienda, probablemente haya salido por comida y agua, cuando llegó vio a Yugo con una sonrisa

Tú sonries? – le preguntó Sasuke a Yugo con una incógnita en su cara

Tú no? – eso fue un golpe bajo

Hmp… -

De verdad Sasuke esa chica Haruno no está bien, seré de piedra pero siento su dolor cada vez que da un paso, que piensas hacer? – Suigetsu le había preguntado eso directo y al grano, esto provocó en Yugo un adentamiento de cabeza, él coincidía con su él – tu compañero a despertado, pero no puede levantarse

Ella no quiere ayuda – dijo Sasuke muy cortante

Le ofreciste ayuda? – fue lo único que dijo Yugo

Sasuke los miró con ojos asesinos y no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la tienda, por su parte Suigetsu intentó chocar la mano con Yugo, pero él no mostró ningún indicio de querer hacerlo, -no todo es posible- se dijo para sí mismo sonriendo, Sasuke por su parte solo agradecía que Karin no estaba cerca…

Dentro en la tienda Naruto estaba acostado todavía, Sakura con una mano en su frente deteniendo el paño mojado

Sakura-chan estoy bien! Déjame hablar con Sasuke tal vez yo lo puedo hacer reaccionar – Naruto comenzó a toser, Sakura lo silenció poniéndole el dedo en la boca

No hables demasiado Naruto, no te desgastes, entiéndelo Sasuke no quiere volver

Pero Sakura-chan! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, además yo también quiero que vuelva

No nos hace falta Naruto, preocúpate por tí quieres? Ve como estás, tienes que recuperarte para poder llegar Konoha a tiempo – Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse

Quiero hablar con él

No lo harás hasta que te calmes y se te quite esta fiebre, estás delirando Naruto! – Sakura ya no aguantaba más, sus lágrimas salieron velozmente, Naruto la miraba asustado y confundido, mientras Sakura lo seguía regañando

¿Qué no entiendes que ibas a morir?, te me ibas Naruto, y yo … yo no puedo soportarlo

Sakura-chan…

Escúchame – ella había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, y seguía llorando y hablando fuerte – no sé qué haría sin ti Naruto, eres el que me ha acompañado siempre, me has aguantado, no sabes como me asusté al verte casi sin vida, sin poder hacer nada, te amo no lo entiendes?!, no quiero perderte… no de nuevo Naruto, yo daría mi vida por tí – Sakura había dicho esto con todo sentimiento habido y por haber, y lloraba en su pecho, en el hombre más importante para ella en ese momento

Naruto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, después de tantos años esas palabras por parte de su amada Sakura llegaron, lo amaba, ¿sería posible?, no podía pensar en sus oídos solo retumbaban esas palabras, Sakura volteó a ver a Naruto, sus ojos se encontraron en un instante, ella tomó la iniciativa, tomó la mano de Naruto y se acercó a su boca, él la esperaba ansioso, por fin el momento había llegado

El beso fue cálido, hermoso y duradero, - solo ternura – pensó Naruto, se separaron sin perder contacto visual, Sakura volvió a recostarse en su pecho, así fue como Naruto pudo contemplar a Sasuke, los ojos rojos del pelinegro se posaron en los del rubio, lo vio salir sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí, no le diría nada a Sakura de eso, pero le diría algo más importante

Sakura-chan – ella levantó de nuevo su rostro, se miraron – yo también te amo, pero no como antes, eres muy importante para mí, por la primera que daría la vida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces escucharte decir eso

De sus ojos salían lágrimas – pero te amo como una hermana, y tú a mí también, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke está presente en tu corazón, pero no me importa, me lo has dicho, gracias… hermanita

Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, pero de verdad le había salido del alma, era su hermano, no de sangre sino de algo más fuerte, y no permitiría que nadie lo tocara, no si tuviera que llevarlo a Konoha a cuestas…

Los dos comenzaron a reír, a Naruto le dolía pero no le importaba, estaban felices de estar vivos, Sasuke los escuchó y decidió entrar, no podía darse el lujo de permitirse sentir mal por lo que había visto

- Ellos no son nada… son mis antiguos compañeros, si son pareja no debe de importarme, pero porqué ese baka y no yo?! – Eso pensaba mientras se adentraba de nuevo a la tienda – contrólate Sasuke, eres Sasuke, el que va a matar al desgraciado de Itachi -

Efectivamente los encontró riendo, como extrañaba sus risas aunque no lo fuera a admitir, al verlo los dos callaron, y Sakura bajó su mirada, ni Naruto ni Sakura hablaban, y por primera vez Sasuke rompió el hielo

Veo que ya estás mejor, pensé que eras más fuerte y te habrías podido defender…

Sasuke tienes que cuidarte, Itachi está decidido a acabar contigo tambien – Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Naruto con interés – él tampoco se detendrá, de igual forma gracia por lo que has hecho, mañana nos marcharemos

Naruto… - Sakura agradecía que su amigo no le dijera más a Sasuke, lo amaba pero no podía ser otra molestia más para él, ya que sabía que nunca sería correspondida

No tienes porqué preocuparte Naruto, se cuidarme solo – volvió a salir de la tienda, otra vez fallando, otra vez hiriendo el corazón de sus amigos, destrozando un sueño, una promesa, se odiaba por eso, Hebi lo miró pasar para dirigírse al bosque, tenía que meditar, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Karin que le ofrecía la cena, solo quería estar solo, y pensar

¿porqué me afecta tanto el verlos así?

Sabes la resuesta Sasuke, tu objetivo es protegerlos, y sabes que siempre la… - Enojado Sasuke interrumpió a su inner –

Nunca la he amado, si a eso te refieres, me preocupan, el estado de Naruto me preocupa

Ayúdalos a regresar a Konoha

No, mi orgullo no me lo permite, así se quedarán las cosas, Sakura ya tiene a Naruto, se besaron

Si no llegan a Konoha tu mejor amigo morirá

Hmp... déjame en paz

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Así tardaremos siglos en llegar ¬¬ qué problemático -

- vamos Shikamaru, yo te acompañaré - decía seductoramente Temari

En la entrada de la aldea de la arena había una carreta algo grande tirada por cuatro caballos, arriba ya se encontraban Shino, Sai, Yamato y Kiba estaba subido en Akamaru, estaban subiendo víveres para el viaje…

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Hinata junto con Hanabi, la pequeña estaba algo nerviosa

¿Por qué viniste Hanabi? – Hinata estaba preocupada por el aspecto de su hermana, nerviosa y con un rubor en las mejillas, ella nunca era así, siempre segura de sí misma, la perfecta imagen de su padre

Hinata-niichan, cuando dijeron que habías desaparecido me asusté mucho, antes de que te fueras a esta misión Kiba-kun habló conmigo, dijo que te sentías muy sola, me dijo que debía demostrarte que te quería, pero yo no sé como – Hanabi al terminar de decir esto se puso a llorar, Hinata la abrazó

- Hanabi no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar decir eso, yo siempre he sabido que me quieres, no es culpa tuya que mi padre te prefiera grábate eso, estoy orgullosa de ti -

Las dos comenzaron a reir, Hinata fulminó a Kiba con la mirada, pero igualmente agradecida, el desde lejos solo respondió con la mano

Tendrás problemas con papá por desobedeces – el rostro de Hinata le mostraba preocupación

Hanabi solo sonrió – papá lloró en su cuarto al saber que habías desaparecido, cuando se entere no me dirá nada, el te quiere mucho Hinata

-----------------------------------------------------

Tenten sonreía al ver la escena, ¿qué se sentirá tener hermanos? Se preguntaba…

Tendrá muchos problemas cuando llegue a casa – dijo Neji rompiendo la meditación de Tenten –

¿porqué no le das una oportunidad a tu prima? – eso sorprendió a Neji – te aseguro que Hiashi-sama estará feliz cuando la vea de regreso

Supongo que tienes razón

Claro que la tengo – respondió una efusiva Tenten mostrando su mejor sonrisa a Neji

Tenten-chan!!!! – eso rompió todo el encanto, Kankuro hacia señas con la mano indicando que el grupo partía a Konoha y ellos a su misión

Hmp… que impaciente – vociferó Neji en voz alta

Jajajajaja Neji – Tenten reía al verlo enfadar – no puedo creer que le traigas riña a Kankuro-kun

Kankuro-kun?

El me llama Tenten-chan, es el primero que lo hace, le devolveré el favor

No me da buena espina

Vamos Neji, pensaré que estás celoso jajaja – pero dentro de Tenten se debatían sus sentimientos _– vamos Tenten, tú sabes que nunca sucederá nada con Neji, él es perfecto, tu eres, bueno, eres Tenten – _

Celoso yo? – Neji cerró los ojos con orgullo – yo nunca estaría celoso de nadie

Si el corazón de Tenten estaba congelado, eso lo terminó quebrando, él genio, el perfecto, el inalcanzable para cualquier chica simple, como ella, se agarró su chonguito según ella acomodándolo, cosa que Neji notó de reojo

La carreta había partido, Kiba tenía a Hanabi de encargo

- Hinata me va a matar si llegas con un rasguño – le decía Kiba a Hanabi, ella solo sonreía

Temari y Shikamaru iban arriba de la carreta dirigiendo a los caballos, Kiba y Hanabi atrás de ellos, luego Yamato y Shino, e Ino con Sai hasta atrás, los cuales eran vigilados por unos ojos ya bastante conocidos, Yamato no les quitaba la vista de encima con aire de malicia y sonriendo

------------------------------------------

Esto está mal – se repetía Sakura una y otra vez – la fiebre no cesa

Naruto se había quedado dormido de nuevo, ella solo tenía esa noche para estabilizarlo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó en la entrada de la tienda, acompañaría en su velada a Sakura aunque fuera desde el exterior.

--------------------------------------------

Buena suerte! – dijo Gaara mientras entraba de nuevo en la Arena

Qué haces aquí? – Neji tenía el ceño fruncido, Tenten y Hinata miraban curiosas

Para ahorrar tiempo nos iremos de dos en dos, es más rápido y puede que necesiten refuerzos de la Arena

Estamos bien

Yo creo que no – respondía Kankuro con un aire de orgullo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien hasta aquí, gracias a todos los que han dejado rewiews! De verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen XD

Escribir desestreza y mucho, y si le gusta a pocas personas no importa sigue siendo muy bueno, ojala les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

Se me hace muy difícil continuar el fic poniendo capítulos rápidos, trataré de ponerlos más seguido, igual gracias por esperar!

Denme sus comentarios malos y buenos XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Las estrellas cubrían el cielo, esa noche la luna llena estaba a todo su esplendor a lo que Sakura agradeció, ya que partía a Konoha

Vamos Naruto, tienes que despertar, vamos siéntate – Sakura ayudó a Naruto a incorporarse, el rubio casi no tenía movilidad y su cara estaba pálida, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y su respiración se estaba complicando

Sakura-chan no creo que pueda hacerlo, de verdad duele

Si puedes Naruto no podemos esperar, tienes que ver a Tsunade-sama ahora mismo – Sakura posicionó a Naruto en su espalda, lo cargaba de caballito (XD) cuando salió de la tienda se encontró a Sasuke

Todavía no amanece, porqué se marchan ahora? – el Uchiha mantenía una cara de indiferencia

Naruto no puede esperar más, lo llevaré a Konoha ahora mismo, nos vamos Sasuke-kun – ella lo miró con decepción, una vez más se alejaban de él, ahora ellos lo abandonaban ya que ella no lo podía obligar a irse con ellos, ella sería capaz de suplicarle que la ayudara, sabía que sus piernas no aguantarían mucho, se sentía terrible, su vientre solo daba problemas y el peso de Naruto en su espalda no ayuadaba pero su mente solo se enfocaba en una cosa, su amigo.

No llegarás muy lejos – Sasuke la miraba autoritariamente

Correré el riesgo – ella se dio la vuelta, cada paso que daba era una apuñalada en su corazón –no te perseguiremos más

Sasuke veía como se alejaban, Sakura llevaba a un Naruto inconciente en la espalda, la molestia se había hecho fuerte, pero no bastaba ya que para Sasuke siempre sería débil, y además él jamás los acompañaría a Konoha ya que según él no podía terminar hasta matar a su hermano

_Ellos se han buscado estar así, yo no regresaré a Konoha hasta matar a Itachi, no puedo ayudarlos _- Sasuke pensaba esto cuando Sakura paró en seco y sin mirarlo le dijo:

- Gracias por salvarnos - se dio la vuelta y se prometió asimisma frente a él–_ ni una lágrima más por ti, Sasuke-kun es una promesa - _dicho esto se puso en marcha por los árboles, la luna daba buena visibilidad al menos para esquivar todo lo que se atravesaba

Sasuke no dijo nada ni se inmutó por sus palabras, solo la dejó marcharse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten-chan irá conmigo! – Kankuro dijo esto con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándola pícaramente, se encontraban en un claro y ya era de noche, necesitaban ser ágiles

Neji no estaba nada contento, solo negaba con la cabeza- No lo creo, tienen que ser equipos iguales en fuerza –

Qué insinuas Neji! – Tenten estaba harta de la actitud de Neji, simplemente no lo comprendía, le molestaba que insinuara que era débil, él no lo decía pero lo pensaba y ella lo sabía perfectamente

- Tenten esto es peligroso, Akatsuki está buscando a Naruto y tú, bueno pues no te fue muy bien con ellos la última vez – Neji había dicho esto muy rápido y con la voz en alto, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca y Kankuro le dio una mirada de desaprobación

- Bien Neji – Tenten lo miraba frunciendo el ceño – si eso es lo que soy para ti me alegra saberlo, solo me abriste los ojos – tomó a Hinata de la mano a lo cual ella asintió y se perdieron en los árboles

Neji no dijo nada más, solo se quedó pensando en lo estúpido que había sido, miró a Kankuro y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, se dirigieron en la dirección contraria buscando a sus amigos, pero sin perder de vista a las kunoichis gracias al Byakugan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dolía todo el cuerpo sobretodo sus brazos, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en una habitación de roca húmeda, sus brazos estaban encadenados y sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, estaba secuestrado por Akatsuki, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella entró un hombre con la capa de nubes

Uchiha Itachi – Kakashi dijo esto calmado

Pensé que nos darías más problemas para capturarte, ya veo porqué mi hermano es un mediocre, si su maestro es un maldito pervertido y perdedor – Itachi miraba con sus ojos rojos a Kakashi

- Por mí piensa lo que quieras -

- Sé que no te afecta, andamos en busca de tus alumnos, del zorro y de la niña bonita -

- ¡Aléjate de ellos! Suficiente daño les han hecho ya! -

- Siento desilusionarte Kakashi, pero no se podrá, en caso de no encontrarlo ya tenemos a la presa, además no estás en posición de amenazarnos -

Kakashi bajó la cabeza, era verdad, sus alumnos no dudarían un segundo en infiltrarse en akatsuki para liberarlo, él mismo los llevaba a una trampa, hubiera preferido que mejor lo asesinaran ahí mismo antes de poner en riego sus vidas

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el mismo Kisame entró, miró a Kakashi con cara de burla

Itachi-sama, es hora de irnos de caza - dirigiéndose a Kakashi – espero que tus alumnitos sean buenas presas jajajaja

Los dos salieron de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, Kakashi se sentía impotente, las cadenas que tenía eran supresoras de chakra, no tenía fuerza para liberarse, estaba completamente a merced de ellos, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero un shinobi no demostraría debilidad, no lo haría…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado 1hora desde que Sakura había abandonado el campamento de Sasuke, y se dio cuenta de algo

por dios Naruto que haremos? que tal si nos perdemos... – Sakura había parado en lo alto de un árbol, sus ramas eran lo suficientemente anchas para hacerle una curación a Naruto recostándolo, no había pasado mucho cuando sintió unos chakras muy potentes por el bosque, eran 2 personas y su chakra era maligno, se horrorizó al pensar que era Akatsuki, colocó a Naruto sobre su espalda de nuevo y comenzó la marcha

No dejaré que te tengan nunca Naruto!!

En el campamento de Sasuke los integrantes del Hebi estaban dormidos, todos menos Sasuke y no quería la razón, optó por sentarse frente a la fogata, y preguntarse porqué sus antiguos compañeros eran tan molestos, cuando Karin despertó abruptamente

Sasuke-kun! Tu hermano, está en el bosque con su compañero, hay 8 ninjas en total en el perímetro, incluyendo a la pelo de chicle y el niño muerto – Karin estaba muy agitada – se mueven rápido, vaya la pelo de chicle ocultó su chakra, no logro detectarla

Suigetsu muy enfadado porque Karin lo despertó volteó a verla asesinamente – Karin! Ni para despertar gente tienes sutileza, no se puede esperar nada más de ti!

No puede ser, solo alguien muy avanzado puede ocultarlo tanto – Sasuke estaba impresionado, hasta ignoró el comentario de Suigetsu – no puede ser ella Karin

Pues ahí lo tienes Sasuke-kun – se acercó seductoramente a él sin quitarle la asesina vista a Suigetsu

Vamos por Itachi, lo quiero muerto – Sasuke activó su sharingan

El resto del Hebi los siguió, Suigetsu estaba ansioso no podía esperar a terminar con Kisame

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji-sama las ves? – Kankuro hacía esta pregunta cada 5 minutos, cosa que a Neji le fastidiaba

No las pierdo de vista Kankuro, deja de preguntar

Discúlpeme Neji-sama

Hmp…, kuso! Kankuro akatsuki está cerca hay 2 miembros, ponte alerta!

Por donde se acercan?

Por el norte, se están dividiendo, ellas se dirigen hacia akatsuki

Neji estaba preocupado, si Hinata y Tenten seguían su camino se toparían con akatsuki, llegarían mucho antes que ellos, iban muy adelante¿que pasa si las lastiman¿si las hieren? no lo podía permitir

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura no podía dar un paso más, sintió una hemorragia en la parte de su intimidad, sangraba y mucho, recostó a Naruto y se dispuso a examinarse, conteniendo las lágrimas por el dolor posó sus manos sobre la zona baja del abdomen

Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos, la posibilidad de que ella diera vida se había esfumado, no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, no podía, una reconstrucción le llevaría tiempo del cual Naruto carecía, y mucho chakra del cual dependía su amigo también

Sakura sintió como le habían arrancado una parte de ella, sabía que no todas las mujeres nacían para ser madres, pero ella lo contemplaba, siempre quizo ser la madre de los hijos de Sasuk cuando era pequeña, confomre maduraba solo quería llega atener vida en su interior, ahora algo imposible e inalcanzable gracias al Uchiha mayor, que en el primer intento de rescate de Naruto la golpeó fuertemente

Detuvo la hemorragia y se detuvo para tomar aire, un akatsuki estaba cerca mientras el otro se alejaba, al parecer se habían divido para abarcar más terreno, Naruto seguía inconciente, no podía preocuparse por sus futuros embarazos ahora inalcanzables, la vida de su hermano le importaba más

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten no hagas caso de lo que mi primo – Hinata le sonreía mientras avanzaban por los árboles, Tenten era su amiga y no soportaba que Neji la hiciera sentir así, aunque fuera su primo sabía que no siempre era justo

Déjalo Hinata – Tenten frunció el ceño – ahora comprendo a Sakura, sabes ella y yo nos parecemos tanto porque tenemos un equipo semejante, un amigo incondicional al lado, en mi caso Lee, y una persona fría y calculadora

Quiere decir que te gusta mi primo? – Hinata se esperaba la respuesta, pero aún así le sorprendía, Tenten no solía demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos a diferencia de Sakura

- De qué me sirve ahora Hinata, solo sé que Neji me ve como la peor del grupo, la débil -

Hinata apenas iba a protestar cuando divisó 3 figuras en el perímetro – por dios Tenten! Los he encontrado, Naruto-kun no se mueve y al parecer Sakura está herida – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas

Quien es el tercero? Hinata! Dime…

Un akatsuki, vamos Tenten! Está muy cerca de ellos…

Hinata comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad, no escuchaba lo que Tenten a sus espaldas gritaba

Espera Hinata!!! Oculta tu chakra! – al ver que Hinata no la escuchaba sacó una de sus armas, no podían darse el lujo de caer en una emboscada, tiró 2 kunais que rozaron la cara de Hinata a ambos lados, esto la hizo detenerse

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera su Byakugan logró detectar las armas, Tenten llegó a su lado y la tomó por los hombros

A mí no me engañas Hinata – Tenten la miraba con ojos comprensivos - sé que estás preocupada por Naruto, sé que lo amas, pero esto no lo ayudará entiendes? – una lágrima recorrió su rostro blanquecino y asintió, la morena le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

Ambas reanudaron la marcha ocultando su chakra lo más que pudieron

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto perdóname, no puedo seguir, ya está aquí – Sakura estaba arrodillada al lado de Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y con sudor en su rostro – había llegado ya, lo sentía atrás de ella, sus ojos penetrantes y fríos, al girarse no lo miró a los ojos, sería su perdición, solo lo miraba a los pies, ya que recordaba como Naruto había caído una vez en el genjutsu solo con un movimiento de dedos

Haruno Sakura verdad? – Esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia – puedes mirarme, no hay tiempo de utilizar ni desperdiciar mi genjutsu contigo

No caeré en tu juego Uchiha – Sakura se paró con mucho trabajo delante del cuerpo inerte de Naruto, todo le dolía y el Uchiha no tardó en detectar el estado de la kunoichi, en un parpadeo la tuvo aprisionada contra un árbol, su amigo había quedado a unos metros

¿Me tienes miedo verdad? eres débil niñita – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no sería débil para otro Uchiha, abrió sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada de odio

No te atrevas a hacerle daño – Sakura emitió un gemido de dolor, ya que el contacto del cuerpo de Itachi le dolía

Itachi miró fijamente a Sakura, ambos tenían contacto con la mirada, nunca lo habían mirado así siempre suplicaban por su vida antes que por la de otro, esta chica no le mostraba miedo sino odio, rencor, determinación. No sabía porqué lo tenía embelesado con su mirada, sus ojos jade eran como la ventana a su alma, solo había una persona que le dedicaba esa mirada, y era la de hermano Sasuke

Me intrigas mucho Sakura¿puedes decirme porqué?

Ella se sentía impotente, no quería ser débil, pero lo era, una vez más un Uchiha la tenía acorralada

Itachi comenzó a hablarle de nuevo – sabes todavía me duele la bofetada que me diste ayer cuando intentabas salvar al kyubi, pero al parecer yo te dejé peor a tí verdad? por ejemplo¿te duele aquí? – Itachi puso su mano en el vientre de Sakura presionándolo

Un grito ahogado y lágrimas de dolor fluyeron de los ojos de Sakura

Itachi se sentía bien con el contacto de la pelirrosa, pero qué era? y porqué?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que es lo que ves Karin? Quien está con Itachi? – Sasuke estaba muy acelerado

Está con tus ex… - Karin frunció el ceño, no podía decirle que la pelirrosa tenía a su hermano a milímetros de su cara – el niñato está peleando con él

Estás segura zorrita? Ese ninja ni siquiera podía sostenerse por su propio pie – Suigetsu la miraba con una cara incrédula, Yuugo solo asintió

Pues así es – repuso enfadada – kuso! Cuidado! Akatsuki detrás

Hebi se volvió y una gran pared de agua había salido de la nada, todos la esquivaron a tiempo y se encontraron con Kisame y otro Akatsuki desconocido, tenía una gran planta alrededor de su cuerpo

Si serás estúpida Karin, dijiste que solo eran 2 – Suigetsu estaba realmente enfadado

No los dejaremos avanzar más, tu hermano está atendiendo algo importante Sasuke-kun – Kisame sonreía maliciosamente

Ahora si estaba enfadado, Itachi estaba lejos con sus antiguos compañeros, lejos de su venganza, lejos de sus ¿amigos?

Hmp… fue el único comentario de Sasuke antes de comenzar la batalla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

No te entiendo Itachi, que esperas para matarme y llevarte a Naruto? – Sakura realmente no lo entendía, no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Ya te lo dije Haruno, me intrigas – Itachi se acercó al oído de la Haruno y se estremeció, se detuvo cuando una mano lo tomó por la pierna

Déjala en paz maldito Uchiha– su voz apenas era audible y se arrastraba bajo sus pies, le iba a dar una patada a Naruto en la cara cuando Sakura intentó golpearlo en la cara de nuevo, Itachi se olvidó de Naruto quien no podía causar daño

En la cara no Sakura – con una mirada de arrogancia la miró, y altivamente volvió a golpear su vientre y la dejó caer en el árbol, no gritó, no pensó, lo había entendido todo, su punto débil era la cara! No entendía el porqué, no le importó el dolor…

Itachi se volteó hacia Naruto para tomarlo, esto lo aprovechó la kunoichi ya que se levantó juntando chakra en su mano izquierda, con la derecha iba a golpear a Itachi, tal y como lo planeó él detuvo su mano, ágilmente la mano izquierda de Sakura se posó en la cara del Uchiha soltando chakra verde, un grito llegó hasta los oídos de los ninjas de la Hoja que se acercaban, un grito del mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, ella destruía tejidos de su cara, mientras forcejeaban posó su mano en los ojos del akatsuki tratando de destruir los ligamentos, pero ella seguía débil…

Lanzó a Sakura contra el suelo con fuerza, cayendo varios metros, él se tapaba los ojos

Eres una maldita – Itachi se acercó peligrosamente, de los ojos del Uchiha salían lágrimas de sangre, ella estaba demasiado débil y ya no podía pararse

Una lluvia de armas cayó en medio de Sakura e Itachi

Da un paso más Uchiha!, si es que puedes – Tenten estaba firme delante de él, manteniendo su distancia, Hinata se arrodilló al lado de Naruto

Itachi se tambaleaba, el dolor que sentía no lo había experimentado antes, mientras el Uchiha pensaba _– quien es esa Haruno? Porqué nadie me dijo que era ninja médico? Y al parecer muy fuerte, kuso, maldito jutsu médico…_

Y qué piensan hacerme? Dejen de malgastar mi tiempo… - diciendo esto Itachi se abalanzó contra Tenten

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA!!!!!!**

**Pss algo tarde pero ahí está el capi!**

**Gracias por sus preciosos rewiews, me animan a continuar**

**Escribiría más rápido pero la Uni me carga con tareas ¬¬ **

**Igual gracias a todos los que esperaron!**

**¿Cómo tomará Sasuke que Sakura quedó estéril ya que se entere? **

**¿que pasará con Kakashi?**

**Denle clik en GO!!!!!**

**Háganme feliz!!! más rewiews porfavor!... go! go! go!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sus ojos chocolate no se cerrraron ante la mirada del Uchiha, pues gracias a Sakura no podía usar el sharingan , ya que sangraban, se había convertido en una batalla de taijutusu a muerte… Tenten era apoyada por Hinata, había dejado a Naruto al cuidado de una Sakura que no podía ni levantarse.

Las dos kunoichis seguían en desventaja ya que Itachi no cedía, esquivaba las armas de Tenten y los ataques de Hinata, pero no atacaba… Sakura pudo definir el problema…

Hinata! Tenten! Está acumulando chakra!

- Eso significa que atacará con algo grande, no podemos permitírselo Hinata – Tenten respiraba con dificultad

- ¿Pero que haremos? -

- tenemos que interponernos entre su técnica, cuando active el mangekyou sharingan me pondré frente a él y tu ayudarás a Sakura y Naruto a escapar –

- no dejaré que te sacrifiques así, no te estoy pidiendo permiso –

Itachi junto sus manos para comenzar a formar sellos, Hinata y Tenten se aproximaban a él corriendo

- Hinata ya te dije! No me pasará nada, tengo un plan, déjame demostrar que puedo!

Hinata miro a Tenten, sus ojos no se despegaban de Itachi, ella se había sentido igual que ella alguna vez, una inútil, débil… y al igual que Tenten Neji era el culpable de eso. Realmente su primo era un tonto, lo amaba pero era un tonto… sabía que si interfería en el plan de Tenten nadie se salvaría… ni Naruto… y sabía que su mejor amiga no se lo perdonaría, detuvo su marcha

- Ten cuidado, amiga… -

--

¿Qué rayos hace? – Neji estaba furioso y preocupado, Itachi iba a disparar el Amaterassu, ¿qué planeaba Tenten al acercarse tanto? Volteó a ver donde estaba Kankuro y no lo vió, le llevaba mucha ventaja, ¿cómo era posible si solo Lee era más rápido que él en toda Konoha?

Itachi antes de decir el nombre de su técnica en voz alta abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos chocolate desafiantes… no pudo cortar el contacto… ella había caído en el genjutsu, había interrumpido su técnica, a Itachi le había sido imposible despegarse de la mirada fija de la maestra de armas

Tenten no lograba ver nada, la atmósfera que la rodeaba era oscura y fría, pesada… y llena de dolor y miseria, sobretodo culpa… pero escuchaba lo que Itachi vivía

Hinata cargaba a Naruto, Sakura se apoyaba en un árbol

Neji había llegado y no podía creer lo que veía… una katana atravesaba el pecho de Kankuro, el sostenía a una inconsciente Tenten sumida en el genjutsu… ahora lo comprendía todo, Itachi no tenía la fuerza para convocar un Amaterasu… solo quería terminar con las kunoichis fácilmente, pero él se había interpuesto…

Él la amaba… daba su vida por ella…

Sakura a pesar de su estado avanzaba pesadamente hacia esa zona, Itachi había caído inconciente el acto, liberando a Tenten del genjutsu

- Kankuro – Tenten tomó la cabeza del marionetista entre sus piernas, estaba mareada, quería vomitar y desfallecer… pero no podía dejarlo - ¿porqué? –

Pero él solo le sonrió… para después cerrar los ojos, Neji levantó a Tenten sosteniéndola por los hombros y Sakura se arrodilló junto a Kankuro, Hinata se había acercado junto con Naruto

Sus intentos fallaban, trataba de reanimarlo pero no podía… juntaba chakra verde en sus manos pero sin resultados, hacía sellos y ni una señal de vida, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Tenten y le dijo:

- la katana atravesó la aorta y perforó pulmón, lo siento no puedo hacer nada – se sentía débil, inútil, no había podido hacer nada… se suponía que era una ninja médico, una de las mejores…

Hinata se arrodilló junto a ella, las manos de Sakura eran un desastre, intentó levantara pero desfalleció en ese momento, la sentó al lado de Naruto

Tenten no apartaba la vista de Kankuro, no lloraba ni hacía nada, simplemente estaba en shock

Neji estaba aturdido, iba a perder a Tenten para siempre… nunca se lo había preguntado, ¿qué pasaría si ella no estuviera? Miedo era lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero no podía permitírselo, tenia que pensar y rápido

Tenían a un criminal rango S totalmente a su merced, y ninjas de la Hoja que necesitaban atención médica urgente

- Ne-neji – Sakura respiraba entrecotadamente – Naruto necesita q-que Tsunade-sama lo selle cu cu-cuanto antes -

Él asintió, activó su Byakugan para checar el terreno, Hebi se acercaba velozmente, iba a ser inevitable el encuentro

- Prepárense chicas – Neji le había puesto al frente cuando se percató que una persona no se movía, se acercó a Kankuro y lo trasladó cerca de donde estaban los heridos a cargo de Hinata, aun así ella no se movía, regresó donde estaba la castaña

- lo siento Tenten – Neji le tomó la mano, ella lo miró, en sus orbes chocolates resbalaban gruesas lágrimas, cerró los ojos haciendo que se expandieran más por sus mejillas, Neji le tomó la mano a su compañera, ella se dejó llevar…

Hebi llegó al lugar, se habían librado de los otros miembros de Akatsuki porque estos habían decidido marcharse, Sasuke Uchiha encabezaba ese equipo y lo que vio no le gustó nada…

Naruto estaba peor que antes, ahora comenzaba a desprender un aura roja alrededor, Kyubi aparecería pronto si no se sellaba a Naruto, Sakura tenía un aspecto deplorable, la poca ropa que llevaba estaba llena de sangre, Tenten y Hinata presentaban señas de haber tenido una agotadora batalla, el único ileso era Neji, Kankuro muerto …

No se había percatado que el cuerpo de Itachi estaba a escasos metros, su vista solo se había detenido en la de sus compañeros

- Sasuke-kun! Ahí está Uchiha Itachi – Karin lo señalaba asustada, ¿cómo era posible que ninjas de la Hoja hubieran terminado con Itachi?

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su hermano seguido por Neji, estaba furioso y descontrolado

- No te lo puedes llevar, es prisionero de Konoha ahora – Neji le habló claro y directo, la mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la suya, pero eso a él no lo intimidaba, ya que la mirada de Neji solía ser tan fría como la del menor de los Uchihas.

- ¿cómo es posible? ¿Quien?, ¡¡díganme qué pasó!!

- él ya venía herido Sasuke-kun – Sakura se había levantado con ayuda de Hinata, su vientre le dolía bastante – cuando luchamos contra él no estaba en las mejores condiciones

Sasuke estaba contrariado, no podía acabar con su hermano así, él quería luchar con él pero igualados en fuerza, no quería ser un cobarde matándolo cuando él estaba en ese estado

- Sakura, quiero que lo cures – el sharingan se posó en Sakura

- No lo haré – ella le respondió desafiante, pero el dolor era insoportable y se arrodilló

- Vamos Sasuke la chica no se puede ni mover – Suigetsu había intervenido

Tenía razón, Sasuke se estaba desesperando, ¿qué haría?, Hinata se acercó a su primo y se dirigió a Sasuke

- puedes dejar que se recupere en Konoha, ayúdanos a salvar a los demás, y tú obtendrás tu venganza, tenemos que trasladarnos y rápido, Naruto está apunto de morir, y a Sakura no le queda mucho.

Tenten no decía nada…

Neji asintió ante la oferta de su prima, no le gustaba nada la idea de pedirle ayuda al traidor de Konoha, pero era su única opción, sus amigos estaban mal y si el Kyubi despertaba quien sabe lo que pasaría

- No podemos ir a Konoha Sasuke-kun, asesína aquí a tu hermano y vámonos de aquí – Karin no podía dejar que Sasuke volviera a Konoha, quien sabe cuantas mujeres de ahí lo deseaban, no podía permitirlo.

Yo te aconsejo que no le hables en este momento Karin – susurró Juugo

- Está bien, negociaremos junto con Tsunade-sama llegando – Sasuke dijo esto con un toque de molestia, pero él no era un cobarde, cuando su hermano despertara le demostraría cuan fuerte había sido, y lo cazaría.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! –

- Ya no me digas nada Karin, razones porque hay q ir a Konoha son muchas, la primera y la más importante es que si llevamos a Itachi a otra aldea para su curación akatsuki nos destruirá, se enterarán -

- ¿y la segunda? – Suigetsu parecía divertido

- me la reservo – Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero dentro de él se debatía en sus pensamientos _– llevar a mis amigos a Konoha antes de que mueran – _

Neji se acercó al cuerpo de Itachi, se lo puso en los hombros

- Yo lo llevaré – Sasuke no objetó nada, pero no le gustaba que el Hyuga le hablara en ese tono

Hinata ayudaba a una inconciente Sakura, no sabían donde estaba su hemorragia, o el porqué de su estado, a la Hyuga tambien le preocupaba, Sasuke las miró ¿a quien ayudaría? El dobe necesitaba llegar más rápido, así que se decidió por su amigo _su hermano._

--

El sol calentaba y estaba en la cima, toda la noche habían estado en la persecución, apenas llevaban medio día de camino y las cosas empeoraban

Neji con Itachi en sus hombros, al igual que Sasuke con Naruto, Suigetsu traía a Sakura y Juugo con el cadáver de Kankuro en sus hombros, Hinata y Tenten iban hombro a hombro vigiladas constantemente por Neji, Karin cerraba la marcha.

--

En la mañana siguiente, ya casi medio día Kiba estaba de guardia en la puerta de entrada, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y Kiba entendió todo, el aroma de su amiga lo conocía perfectamente

- Ya vienen, vayan por Tsunade-sama, y refuerzos, no vienen solos – Kiba mandó a un ninja que se encontraba ahí

Todos esperaban su arribo, los ninjas estaban en posición de alerta, el capitán Yamato, Tsunade, Kiba, Lee, Temari y Shikamaru estaban ahí.

Divisaron la entrada de Konoha, Sasuke frunció el ceño, los esperaban, dejó que Neji se adelantara para tranquilizar a todos

No había tiempo para preguntas ni explicaciones, Tsunade comenzó a gritar órdenes a los ninjas que estaban ahí, Anbus tomaron el cuerpo de Itachi y se lo llevaron, Kiba y Lee ayudaron a Hinata y Tenten, Tsunade se espantó al ver a su alumna y a Naruto en esos estados, dirigió una severa mirada a Sasuke, quien la esquivó desviando la mirada.

Un grito de Temari fue lo único que el Uchiha escuchó cuando se dirigían al hospital, Sakura fue llevada a quirófano y Tsunade indicó un cuarto destinado para Naruto, los demás ya recibían atención médica, incluso el equipo Hebi

_--_

Temari lloraba abrazando a su hermano, los ninjas encargados de trasladar a Kankuro aguardaban detrás gracias a una orden de Shikamaru, el estaba de pie al lado de ella…

Los ninjas tomaron a Kankuro y Temari se abrazó a Shikamaru, el la rodeaban con sus brazos mientras ella se hundía en su pecho.

- Nunca vas a estar sola ¿de acuerdo? – Shikamaru le había tomado la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo fijamente, ella solo asintió dejando caer lágrimas y volviendo a abrazarse a él, como si fuera la única cosa que le permitiera respirar.

--

Sasuke estaba solo en un pasillo del hospital, se había negado rotundamente a recibir atención médica, se había sentado a esperar a Tsunade al lado del cuarto donde tenían a Naruto, podía sentir las miradas del personal médico, algunas de temor, otras de rabia, pero ninguna buena, no le importaba Konoha, solo su estúpido hermano.

Un grito de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hinata que traía unos cuantos vendajes se abrazaba de Kiba.

Su amigo lanzaba gritos desgarradores, todos se quedaban helados, una voz se confundía con la de Naruto gritando que lo dejaran en paz

¡El muchacho morirá tarde o temprano! Gritaba el propio Naruto posesionado por el Kyubi, hasta Sasuke se había quedado helado, a pesar de necedad de aceptar que le importaban sus alumnos… la puerta de un cuarto contiguo se abrió, una pelirrosa con una bata blanca corría al cuarto de Naruto, un doctor iba tras de ella

Sakura intentó abrir la puerta, su "hermano", su Naruto gritaba más fuerte, no podía abrir la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, y el grito se acrecentaba ¡_le duele… le duele!_

_- Si no fuera débil podría romperla –_ Sakura pensaba mientras trataba inútilmente de abrirla, el doctor había llegado a su lado

_-_ Sakura-sama ahora no haga esfuerzos por favor, no está en condiciones, ¡no debe levantarse!

- ¡Naruto! ¡Le duele! ¡Déjenme sostener su mano! Naruto!! – ella gritaba y golpeaba la puerta, el doctor contuvo a Sakura por los hombros, ella no tenía ninguna fuerza, al momento de caer ya estaba inconciente, el doctor la levantó con ayuda de más personal médico y volvieran a trasladarla a la habitación

En ese momento Naruto dejó de gritar, el proceso se había completado, esto hizo a pensar a Sasuke, ¿qué tan amigos se habrían vuelto en su ausencia? Sakura ni siquiera se había percatado de que Sasuke estaba ahí, no lo había mirado siquiera, además en el campamento Sakura besó a Naruto, ¿serían pareja?, pero entonces porqué Hinata esperaba afuera de la puerta

Tsunade salió en ese momento

- Voy con mi alumna, así que no puedo atenderte todavía – pasó de largo y se dirigió con Sakura

La curiosidad lo embargó y volteó a ver la habitación del rubio, había un hombre ahí que ya había visto cuando irrumpieron en la guarida de Orochimaru, el capitán Yamato estaba sentado en la cama de Naruto poniéndole paños húmedos en la cabeza, mientras que el dobe dormía profundamente, una enfermera entró y cerró la puerta

Había pasado una hora y la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió, Sasuke fijó su vista en una rubia de ojos azules que conocía perfectamente, Ino Yamanaka se acercó a él

- Tengo que curarte ese brazo – Ino traía todo el material para comenzar a hacerle una sutura

- No lo necesito –

- Como siempre un arrogante, orgulloso y tonto Uchiha – lo dijo con coraje y rabia, Sasuke la enfrentó parándose ante ella

El pelinegro iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero Ino habló primero

- Ni te atrevas a insultarme Uchiha porque no te lo permitiré, no hago esto por gusto, mis amigos estuvieron a punto de morir, y ahora Sakura… - no terminó la frase, la rubia había comenzado a llorar – espero que te largues pronto, no los vayas a lastimar de nuevo, y si quieres que se te pudra el brazo, pues bien por ti, nadie te lo impedirá – se dio la vuelta y se alejó

Sasuke quedó perplejo, pero no demostró ni una emoción en su rostro, Ino había cambiado, si hubiera estad en la misma situación años atrás ella se le hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, había mencionado a Sakura, siempre ella

- Tsk, molesta – pero la verdad era que estaba intrigado, ¿qué habría querido decir Ino?

--

Había caído la noche en Konoha, Neji decidió ver si Tenten se encontraba bien, pero no la localizaba, ya había salido del hospital y en su casa no estaba, estaba preocupado, activó su Byakugan, estuvo buscándola por un largo rato y la divisó, estaba en lo alto de la puerta de Konoha, mirando a la dirección de la Arena. Esto hizo molestar a Neji un poco, pero decidió ir por ella.

--

En el hospital ya casi no había gente, salvo algunos médicos que se paseaban por los pasillos haciendo sus guardias, ni Naruto ni Sakura podían recibir visitas porque se encontraban en salas de recuperación, él no lo comprendía ¿tan graves eran sus heridas?, Tsunade ya había ido a visitar a Itachi, pero a él lo tenían en el cuartel de Anbus, en un cuarto improvisado para atender a un herido, Itachi no daba señas de despertar, estaba en coma según Tsunade, un coma que no duraría mucho…

El grupo Hebi se había ido a dormir a una de las casas del Uchiha con permiso de este, pero él no se iba a mover hasta hablar con Tsunade.

Decidió ir a caminar por el hospital ¿cuántas veces él no estuvo ahí internado?, ni siquiera las podía contar con los dedos.

Divisó a Tsunade hablando con algunas caras conocidas y decidió escuchar, sabía que lo detectarían pero no le importó.

- ¿Se repondrá Naruto, Tsunade-sama? – El capitán Yamato estaba totalmente recuperado - ¿no habrá secuelas o algo?

- Naruto es muy fuerte, por algo a podido soportar al Kyubi, no debe salir de la Villa ni hacer esfuerzos, nada de entrenamientos Yamato ¿de acuerdo? Se debilita cada vez más, y lo más peligroso por ahora es que Akatsuki lo está buscando, no hemos tenido noticias de Kakashi, pero en cuanto sepamos algo haremos una junta porque habrá que tomar decisiones importantes

- Hai – Yamato tomaba de la mano a Shizune

-¿Y Sakura-chan? – Shizune estaba con las mejillas encendidas, estaba claro que estaba nerviosa por la mano de Yamato entrelazada con la suya

Tsunade suspiró – ella estará bien, solo necesita tratamiento – todos la miraron interrogante, ella sabía que Sasuke escuchaba en el marco de la puerta, pero no podía evadir la pregunta – Sakura sufrió severos golpes en su vientre, proporcionados por Itachi, es probable que haya perdido oportunidad de que algún día pueda ser madre, no podrá tener hijos

Esto retumbó en los oídos de Sasuke "_no podrá tener hijos", _por fin entendía lo que había querido decir Ino, fijó sus ojos en el piso, y todo por Itachi… acabando con más sueños, otra vez, el llanto de Shizune lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿no hay alguna esperanza? Yo puedo investigar, estudiaré y encontraré el mejor método- Yamato la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó.

- ¡Shizune!, Sakura no es débil, ella lo entenderá y aceptará como una buena ninja-médico, sabrá afrontarlo es muy fuerte, por ahora capitán Yamato ponga toque de queda en la Aldea, estamos acechados por Akatsuki gracias a Itachi Uchiha, nadie debe salir de sus casas por seguridad, estoy segura que nadie se opondrá

- Hai!, le limpió las lágrimas a Shizune con sus dedos y besó su frente, después desapareció en una nube de polvo.

- Tienes suerte Shizune – la aludida sonrió – ahora ve por favor a ver como siguen Naruto y Sakura, y tú Uchiha te espero en mi oficina.

_Va a ser una larga noche –_ pensó Sasuke para seguir a Tsunade a la torre del Hokage.

**Gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos y dejar sus preciosos rewiews! **

**De verdad gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias por esprar**

**Perdón por tanto tiempo de espera… por cierto! De verdad trato e escribir rápido**

**En el próximo capi habrá muchos conflictos de parejas, y por fin sabremos que pasará con Kakashi!!**

**Gracias por dejar sus rewiews! Me inspiran y que bueno que les haya gustado**

PuLgA - qué bueno que te guste como llevo el NaruSaku, para mí es una relación muy fuerte e irrompible! Gracias X tu rewiew siempre se aprecia por cierto me encantan tus fics!

Gabriela Alejandra velásquez - no sabes cuanto me encanta leer siempre tus rewies, me animas demasiado de verdad muchas gracias por ser fan #1 jajaja :D

Espero no decepcionarte con ningún capi, tú tmb siempre me animas en cada capítulo! Ya sabes amiga alguna petición házmela saber y yo trataré de plasmarlo

yukihimeko-chan - si lo sé fui mala en matar a Kankuro XD pero era necesario para que Neji se diera cuenta que Tenten es importante en su vida, y que estuvo a punto de perderla, y no te preocupes tengo un plan para Sakura y Sasuke, recuerda que es una gran ninja médico, mil gracias por tu rewiew espero q sigas leyendo.

Lady Lathenia - gracias por leer mi fic! Nunca se me ocurrió que fueras a pasar por esto, ya tenía la idea de cambiar el patético y horrible formato que tenía XD pero gracias por el impulso muchas gracias! Ahora estoy completamente satisfecha con mi fic y espero seguir mejorando…

Que bueno que te guste como relate lo de Kakashi, y trataré de no saltarme todos los puntos que toco en mi fic, ya veremos que se me ocurre y espero no desilusionarte, espero la continuación de tu fic…

Lunaleen - q bueno que estés obsesionada! Espero que siga leyendo que bueno que te gustó!

**Gracias a los que han dejado rewiew antes! :D**

huuja.ten; Pandora84; hannita asakura; eternal-vampire; Gabe Logan; rukiachan25; eternal-vampire; KAKAxPAMExNEJI; SasteR; Chivizuke; Ariane De Virgo ; Gabe Logan; SaoRiN-Soul Of Angel-; gwynyber; Aiko Airam

**Trataré de actualizar pronto **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6…

**CAPÍTULO 6…**

- ¡Neji-niisan! Papá se molestó porque no llegaste a dormir, todos estábamos preocupados – Hanabi había abordado a Neji antes de que el aludido entrara a su cuarto

Neji le dedicó una mirada de enfado - No es de tu incumbencia prima – cerró la puerta de su habitación en su cara, normalmente eso no se lo haría a su prima, pero ahora tenía mucho que pensar, tenía la necesidad de estar solo.

Hanabi se molestó por la reacción de su primo, Hinata la miró desde la esquina del pasillo, sus miradas se encontraron, a Hinata le sorprendió ver a Hanabi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su hermana corrió al notar que no podría controlar su llanto, nadie podía verla llorar, ella nunca lloraba…

- ¡Hanabi espera! – Hinata no la siguió, estaba molesta con Neji también, pero Hanabi explotaba con más facilidad y le tenía que dar su espacio, en años su hermana había sido hermética, su padre les había exigido demasiado a ambas, mientras que Hinata había soportado el desprecio de su padre, Hanabi soportaba la presión de tener que ser la hija perfecta, de nunca equivocarse.

Hinata se paró frente a la puerta de su primo y se armó de valor, no le gritó a Neji, pero si habló fuerte y claro

- Neji-niisan, no se cuales sean tus problemas pero somos tus primas, tus hermanas, por favor trata de ser más suave con Hanabi porque apenas muestra lo que siente, como lo hice yo, y si te puedo ayudar en algo sabes donde encontrarme – Hinata se retiró, salió de la mansión rumbo al Hospital, a visitar a Naruto, Sakura le había dicho la hora exacta de visitas y no podía retrasarse ni un minuto.

Mientras tanto Neji se reprochó mentalmente de sus acciones, toda la culpa era suya, todo mundo sufría a causa de su arrogancia, los seres que más quería y protegía resultaban lastimados, como Tenten…

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado escasas horas desde que habían llegado de su difícil misión de rescate, ya todo estaba controlado en esos momentos, pero alguien no aparecía…

Neji divisó a Tenten exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado gracias al Byakugan, en lo alto de una torre de la puerta de Konoha, mirando en dirección a la Arena, no quería asustarla así que decidió llegar de frente

La miró, pero los ojos chocolates de la chica no se percataban de que el Hyuga estaba al lado de ella, le sorprendió ver que su compañera seguía con la misma vestimenta de la misión, llena de sangre, roída y sucia, y sus chonguitos a medio hacer, esto lo alarmó ya que Tenten era bastante limpia y su comportamiento no era normal, y aunque no quería perturbar la memoria de Kankuro no podía creer que ella estuviera así por él.

-Tenten– ella no lo miró -_¿pero qué demonios le pasa?- _pensó el Hyuga, intentó tomar a Tenten del hombro y ella movió su brazo furiosa

- ¿qué se te ofrece Neji?, cuidado no te vaya a pegar la enfermedad de la debilidad extrema – Tenten estaba descontrolada, miraba a Neji con odio

Neji la miraba perplejo, pero sabía que estaba afectada y que se le pasaría en cualquier momento, siempre era así, Tenten nunca se enojaba ni le reclamaba nada a él – ahora dices cosas sin pensar Tenten, debes comer algo, anda te acompaño a casa –

Ella rió – siempre aparentas preocuparte por mí, siempre aparentas que sabes más que yo, siempre aparentas algo que no eres y yo me lo he creído todo Neji – Tenten cerró sus ojos y dejó caer lágrimas – Solo soy una debilucha para ti, alguien a quien hay que proteger y por puro compromiso porque soy tu compañera, tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿y sabes qué me duele más?

Neji no le dijo nada, la miraba con asombro, ¿todo eso sentía ella?, siempre se lo había guardado, se incomodó al ver que para Tenten él era un estúpido arrogante

- tú silencio me lo dice todo Neji, hoy lo comprendí – Tenten seguía llorando y seguía sin perder el contacto visual con el Hyuga – tienes razón, soy débil, fallo en todo lo que hago, no puedo proteger a nadie, no lo pude salvar, todos tienen que ayudarme –

-la muerte de Kankuro no es tu culpa Tenten- él estaba enfadado, como podía ella pensar en esas cosas era ilógico.

- Por mí murió, se atravesó Neji, yo siempre lo rechacé esperando a otra persona que me ve como cucaracha, Kankuro me amaba y me respetaba, jamás me hirió ni me hizo nada malo, y por mi culpa está muerto ¡¿no te das cuenta?! – Tenten había caído de rodillas, su llanto era silencioso pero abundante, reprimía los sollozos tragándose el coraje y la desperación porque el genio Hyuga estaba frente a ella.

Neji se encolerizó, ¿Kankuro la amaba? ¿Cómo que esperaba otro, a quien? ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, la tomó por los hombros y la levantó de un tirón, y con un golpe seco la apoyo contra el pilar obligándola a que lo mirara a la cara, ella no abría los ojos y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, tenía miedo de verse débil en los ojos aperlados de su compañero.

Neji apenas le iba a gritar a Tenten que se equivocaba, qué nada de lo que había dicho ella era cierto, cuando una patada en su rostro lo hizo caer, Tenten cayó de rodillas de nuevo y Neji varios metros atrás.

El Hyuga se incorporó y observó a Lee arrodillarse junto a Tenten.

Tenten miró a Lee, él le sonrió y ella volvió a llorar, lo abrazó como si se aferrara a la vida, él la sostuvo fuertemente, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Tenten cayó inconciente en los brazos de su amigo, Lee la sostuvo, se levantó con ella en brazos y por fin se dirigió a Neji

- ¡Neji eres un idiota, deberías haberla ayudado! Necesitaba atención médica fue un misión desgantante –

- ¿qué crees que intenté? ¿Regalarle rosas? – Neji estaba avergonzado, ya que estaba tan enojado que no sintió la presencia de Lee

- ella acaba de perder a un amigo, se siente culpable Neji, y tu prima me dijo que no la trataste bien en Suna, y no creas que Hinata es chismosa, solo me lo dijo a mí, porque sabía que tú no tienes tacto para tratar con la gente Hyuga, nos preocupamos por Tenten –

Lee estaba muy enfadado, Neji lo miraba con ojos asesinos

- Tenten es más fuerte de lo que tú crees Neji, nunca te has detenido a observar detenidamente, a ella le afectan las pérdidas, y más si alguien se ha sacrificado por ella, no entiendes que a Tenten le cuesta trabajo entender que alguien muera por ella, que alguien la quiera, porque siempre ha sufrido el rechazo, me decepcionas Neji Hyuga, es mi mejor amiga así que si la vuelves a lastimar no responderé –

- No me amenaces Lee, sabes que no tienes oportunidad –

- Otra vez tu estúpido ego, no hablo físicamente, puedes perder a Tenten; cuando tengas tiempo en tu ocupada agenda chico "genio" reflexiona acerca de tus amigos, y de ella –

Lee le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Neji, y se alejó con una Tenten totalmente exhausta, dejando a Neji algo impactado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

Neji se quedó en el mismo lugar donde había ocurrido todo, las palabras de Lee lo habían afectado, nunca se había detenido a saber el pasado de su amiga, nunca hablaba de ello a diferencia de Lee, hasta Hinata supo que él no podría ayudar a Tenten con la muerte de Kankuro.

- ¿qué he hecho? – Neji se quedó ahí toda la noche, no pudiendo olvidar la cara de odio de reproche de sus amigos, ni aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas…

FIN FLASHBACK

--

- ¿qué podemos hacer Tsunade-sama? - Naruto y Sakura se recuperarán en una semana, ellos no dejarán a Kakashi a su suerte, ni nosotros podemos esperar tanto por una señal de akatsuki!-

Tsunade se incorporó y se puso frente a Anko, quien muy enfadada le había gritado a la Hokage – Anko se que estás desperada, a mi tampoco me agrada esta idea, bien sabemos que nombraría a Kakashi como el próximo Hokage de esta aldea, tenemos que esperar noticias de Akatsuki, nosotros tenemos un miembro importante… Itachi es una gran carnada y estoy segura que al menos un miembro de Akatsuki intentará contactarnos…

Todos los senseis y líderes Anbu estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, todos querían recuperar a Kakashi y acatarían todas las órdenes, recuperar a su próximo Hokage y recuperar a su amigo, Tsunade los miraba decidida

- Konoha no se puede quedar sin ninjas, estamos vulnerables a un ataque y lo saben, ahora tenemos que vigilar a Uchiha Itachi ya que él será una pieza clave para el rescate de Kakashi -

- ¿qué pasará con Uchiha Sasuke? No confío en sus acciones, y temo que trate de dañar a su antiguo equipo – el capitán Yamato habló muy decidido, tenia el ceño fruncido ya que Naruto y Sakura le preocupaban.

Tsunade asintió ante el comentario del capitán Yamato - Ayer por la noche sostuve una interesante charla con él, lo que pasó fue…-

FLASHBACK

Las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban la torre Hokage, a excepción de la luz que se veía desde la ventana de Tsunade, subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta.

- pasa Uchiha, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio, ninguno desviaba la mirada del otro

- El punto es este Uchiha - Tsunade se levanó de su asiento – tienes prohibido salir de Konoha por una simple razón, eres un criminal… tenemos a tu hermano bajo estricta vigilancia y no podrás acercarte a él, a menos que quieras matarlo en su situación y quedar como cobarde al no enfrentarte con él en condiciones iguales de fuerza, ahora estás vulnerable ya que todos los ninjas de Konoha tienen órdenes precisas de no quitarte un ojo encima si tú o tu equipo tratan de escapar

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – aun con todo eso Hokage no puede tenerme en prisión, fue un pacto que realicé con Hyuga, pero lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano me incumbe a mí, es por eso que estoy aquí para no quedar como cobarde como usted dice por la simple razón de querer una batalla pareja y justa, pero no crea poder negarme el derecho que después él se convertirá en mi venganza –

- Gracias a ti y a tu equipo Naruto y Sakura están con vida, y por eso estoy inmensamente agradecida, tal vez todavía tengas esperanzas de redimirte –

- Yo solo lo hice porque Akatsuki estaba cerca, no me convenía que mi hermano se alejara más de mí, aquí puedo vigilarlo y esperar que se recupere – Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto, su mirada siguió hermética, pero Tsunade cerró los ojos y sonrió

- No te creo ni una palabra – levantó su cara - de todos modos tengo una noticia que darte, Kakashi Hatake está cautivo por Akatsuki –

Sasuke quedó perplejo, sus oídos no daban crédito a las palabras de la Hokage – ¿fue en el ataque a Naruto? –

- Así es, se ofreció como carnada para que Naruto y Sakura pudieran escapar, me temo que tanto como Konoha y Akatsuki han perdido personas valiosas, la diferencia es que Kakashi tiene amigos y personas que lo necesitan, y personas que se sienten culpables por haberlo dejado atrás, me temo que tienen un sentimiento igual de fuerte cuando te perdieron a ti –

Tsunade lo miró, y se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke bajó la mirada

- Al parecer hay una persona que ya superó mi ausencia – Sasuke frunció el ceño

- para Sakura lo más importante son sus seres queridos, han pasado por momentos sumamente difíciles, Naruto acaba de perder a Jiraiya, fue como un padre para él, y ahora a Kakashi, debes comprender que desde tu partida todos se han unido más – Tsunade golpeó el escritorio con sus manos apoyándose, miraba a Sasuke amenazante – si akatsuki pide a cambio a Itachi por Kakashi te sugiero que te controles y no trates de impedirlo, porque no permitiré que otro ninja caiga a manos de akatsuki, no más muertes… y eso te incluye a ti

Se quedaron callados, pero la mente de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿un cambio entre su sensei y su hermano? No podía permitirlo… sería como volver a empezar, pero algo le impedía decir que no, Kakashi había influido en su vida demasiado, podría decirse que en él veía una figura paternal pero jamás lo aceptaría, no podía verse débil…

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró Danzou por ella con paso decidido, mirando con odio a Sasuke, Tsunade se parató del escritorio y se puso entre Sasuke y él…

-Tsunade vengo representndo a todos los ancianos del consejo, y deliberamos que el traidor del Uchiha sea condenado! ¡no merece estar en la Aldea después de su traición, o lo exilias o caerá en pena de muerte, o cadena perpetua, ¿qué prefieres Uchiha? – Danzou dijo esto último sonriéndole sínicamente a Sasuke, éste apenas iba a contestarle al anciano cuando Tsunade tomó a Danzou por el cuello, dos ninjas de la Raíz entraron al despacho y Sasuke los retuvo con un solo movimiento

- Ya me cansé de que hable como si fueran los líderes de esta Aldea, aquí soy yo la Hokage, soy yo quien decide todo – Tsunade soltó al anciano, Danzou la miraba con odio

- diles a los demás que Sasuke Uchiha sólo estará retenido en la aldea, fue un acuerdo al salvar a dos ninjas, la mjor médico y al mejor ninja, debes dar gracias a que el kyubi no fue extraído de Uzumaki, porque sin esto ni Konoha ni tú existirían, además Sasuke se ha librado de Orochimaru y de un Akatsuki, no te es un poco suficiente? – Tsunade no se movió de su lugar, mientras que Sasuke guardó silencio, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa del comportamiento de la Hokage, ella lo defendía a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

- eso no le quita que hay sido un traidor y nos haya dado la espalda – Danzou no le temía a Tsunade y se acercó tanto como pudo a ella

Tsunade rió – ¿Danzou no te mordiste la lengua? Apuesto a que tú mejor que nadie puede dar clases de cómo traicionar a una Villa, sal de mi torre y llévales mi mensaje

Sasuke soltó a los dos ninjas de la raíz, Danzou se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir por la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a Tsunade le dirigió unas últimas palabras…

- Te arrepentirás Tsunade… te lo auguro – y cerró la puerta

Tsunade se desplomó en la silla y cerró los ojos, Sasuke se incomodó y ninguno de los os hablaba. Hasta que la Hokage rompió el silencio

Uchiha te veo en dos días afuera de la prisión, ese día podrás visitar a Itachi, mientras tanto acata las reglas si quieres saber los movimientos de Akatsuki, y porfavor compórtate con la gente que te rodea, si me traicionas yo misma te destriparé y pondré tu cabeza en medio de la plaza como se hacía antes, sabes que puedo hacerlo…

_- típico de la Hokage – _pensó Sasuke, solo sonrió débilmente y salió de la torre, rumbo al barrio Uchiha a reunirse con Hebi.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Estoy segura que a Sasuke le afectó la pérdida de Kakashi, no es cualquier persona para él, con su sensei nunca tuvo rivalidad, sino admiración, creo que por estos días podemos estar tranquilos, esperaremos notiias de Akatsuki – Tsunade suspiró pero confiaba en el shinobi.

Todos los presentes asintieron, Gai-sensei tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de repetir que traería a su rival de vuelta. Todos salieron de la oficina, pero Anko no se movía, el capitán Yamato le hizo una seña a Shizune y desapareció, la oficina quedó vacía

La escena después de que se marcharan todos era conmovedora, Tsunade apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio tapándose los ojos con las manos, Anko aferrándose a Shizune llorando por la pérdida de Kakashi, lo amaba y nunca se lo había dicho… y eso la destrozaba.

--

Ya era casi medio día.

Ella lloraba, de nuevo, la habitación blanca solo la hacía deprimirse más, ninguna esperanza en ese color, solo soledad.

Sakura tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, sus padres la habían ido a visitar una hora atrás, estaban felices porque estaba viva, su única hija convertida en kunoichi porque ella les quería dar una mejor vida. Su madre le había dicho que no era el fin del mundo, que diera las gracias porque estaba con vida, su padre la confortó diciéndole que había salvado otra vida, esa era la de su hermano Naruto.

Los amaba pero para ella su vida siempre ha quedado en segundo plano, siempre ponía la de los demás delante, ella siempre quiso tener hijos, dar vida a un ser le parecía algo maravilloso, no podía dejar que uno de sus sueños se marchitase, otro error en su vida no podría ser.

Le dolía como la vez que Sasuke abandonó Konoha, no se permitiría sufrir más

-_Vamos Sakura-_ su inner la regañaba mentalmente _–no puedes flaquear, no ahora que Naruto te necesita, Kakashi está perdido y Sasuke está en la aldea, no puedes abandonar a tu equipo –_

_-_ ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? – su voz se quebraba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, en la camilla se acomodó en posición fetal ignorando el dolor de moretones y heridas que tenía

_- eres la mejor ninja médico de la Aldea, Tsunade-sama te lo ha dicho, solo trata ya encontrarás algo para mejorar tu situación –_

- sé que puedo, pero no puedo dejar de ser un kunoichi, mi aldea y mi equipo me necesitan no quiero ser una ciudadana normal –

_- eres muy fuerte e inteligente, ya pensaremos en algo – _

Dejó de apretar sus ojos, de verdad había cambiado en la ausencia de Sasuke, confiaba en sí misma, estaba segura que su maestra y Shizune la ayudarían. Dejó de llorar y se incorporó en la cama, se levantó y se acomodó la bata, iría a ver a Naruto, al fin y al cabo los dos olvidaban sus problemas cuando se veían.

--

Hinata había llegado al Hospital, traía un bolso muy grande no acostumbrado en ella, era una sopresa para Naruto la que estaba guardada ahí, ni siquiera lo había visto pero ya iba sonrojada, y a cada paso que daba sentía que su color tomate aumentaba, las manos le temblaban, las piernas amenazaban con devolverse a su casa, mientras pensaba en esto se percató que ya se encontraba en el piso de su Naruto-kun.

Se acercaba lentamente a la habitación, estaba con la puerta abierta y pudo distinguir dos voces, alguien estaba con Naruto

_- ¿Sakura-chan porqué me besaste esa noche? – _

Su corazón se hizo añicos, Naruto le preguntaba a su eterno amor el porqué de un beso, ya no había esperanzas para ella, Sakura era su amiga pero no podía creer que la hubiera traicionado, se reprochaba mentalmente por estar espiando, pero ella lo tenía que escuchar para darse cuenta que Naruto no era para ella, se colocó en el marco de la puerta sin mirar a la habitación, solo escuchaba

_- me dio miedo perderte Naruto, pero yo… bueno no fue… yo no… - _

_- lo que más me sorprendió es que Sasuke estaba en ese mismo lugar y aun así lo hiciste, ya no lo amas? – _

_- Naruto no me preguntes eso, él ya no me importa… además tú eres iportante para mí baka! ¿Porqué no te das cuenta? Es solo que yo no… -_

_- Espera Sakura-chan antes de que digas nada tengo que decirte algo yo –_

El corazón de Hinata latía muy rápido, se le declararía a la pelirrosa y lo perdería para siempre

_- el beso que me diste no fue lo que yo esperaba – _

_Sakura quedó sorprendida ante tal comentario y frunció el ceño _

_- ¿tan mal beso? – _

_- no es eso Sakura-chan, es una de las pocas veces que hablamos así de serios, fue maravilloso, de veras… es solo que me di cuenta que te amo, pero como una hermana –_

_Sakura sonrió – ¿es en serio? – _

_- ha-hai – Naruto sonrió pero con miedo a que Sakura lo golpeara, puso instintivamente las manos en su cara para recibir el golpe, pero Sakura rodeo a Naruto con un abrazo_

_- ¡¡me da gusto que lo tomes así Naruto!! No sabes lo feliz que me haces – se separó de él y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – BAKA! jajaja– _

_- ¿pero porqué me pegas Sakura-chan? – Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sonreía_

_- por no recuperarte rápido, anda tenemos que ver a Sasuke-kun y vigilarlo de que no haga ninguna tontería, volveré contigoen un rato, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama – _

_- ¡salúdame a la vieja! – _

Hinata no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz que sus piernas no le respondían, se amaban pero como hermanos, ¿que otra prueba necesitaba que un beso para definir eso? No se movió a pesar de que sabía que Sakura salía de la habitación.

Sakura llego a la puerta y se despidió de Naruto con la mano, dio la vuelta y cerró la habitación, topándose con Hinata, las dos enrojecieron al mismo tiempo y a la misma intensidad

- Hi-Hinata… ¿escuchaste todo? –

- o Sakura – la abrazó - gracias por no traicionarme, por eso me dijiste que viniera a esta hora, querías que escuchara –

- quiero que te des cuenta de que entre Naruto y yo no hay nada, solo amistad y hermandad, pero no le digas que te comenté esto al baka - Sakura le sonrió a su amiga- Ve a dárselo, eso debe estar frío –

Ahora la chismosa iba a ser Sakura, se quedó tras la puertaa escuchar como su amiga interactuaba con el rubio

_- RAMEN!! Hinata eres la mejor de veras!! – _

_- Te traje el extra grande, se que te encanta – Hinata le sonreía bobamente_

_- No comeré si tú no comes, anda aquí tengo más palillos de la comida horrenda que me dan aquí, anda! Toma unos y te quedas conmigo a acompañarme un rato más – _

No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, optó por regresar más tarde con ellos, de seguro seguirían juntos, tenía que r a la biblioteca a investigar su problema de esterilidad, no se lo comentaría a nadie, todos estaban bastante ocupados en sus problemas…

--

Sasuke ya estaba harto de que toda la gente lo mirara con odio, ni siquiera lo podían dejar de mirar, prefería sentirse ignorado, y peor… no podía creer que eso lo estuviera afectando

- tsk – miraba molesto a un par de gennins que pasaron a su lado viéndolo con ojos maliciosos y soltando risitas entre ellos, seguramente burlándose de él

_- ¿Dónde puedo pasar desapercibido todo este día? –_

No quería volver al barrio Uchiha, le traía recuerdos dolorosos y además Karin lo sofocaba demasiado, era verano ¿qué lugar estaría completamente solo a esa hora?

_- la biblioteca… - _aprovecharía para buscar mapas donde pudiera localizar los lugares en donde había estado, eran tantos que servirían para descartarlos de posible guaridas de Akatsuki, si quería ver a su hermano muerto tendría que cooperar…

--

**FIN**

**PERDÓN PERDÓN por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo, espero que me perdonen no volverá a pasar xD**

**lunaleen****: **ojalá no te haya decepcionado con este capi! Me alegra que te guste!

**Lady Lathenia****: **ya podrás ver en el siguiente capi algo la relacion de Sasuke con Sakura, no se la pondré fácil a Sasuke jojojo. Pobre Kakashi ya aparecerá en el próximo capi, por cierto cambié el formato pk definitivamente era un asco xD. Espero sigas leyendo!

**yukihimeko-chan: **ooo ya verás Neji tendrá su merecido la muerte de Kankuro o hará reflexionar un poco

**Gabriela Alejandra: **1000 gracias!! Siento haberme tardado tanto, no tenía inspiración XD a ver que te parece este capi pk no estoy muy convencida de cómo lo redacté

**PuLgA****: **si me encanta su relación de NaruSaku! Ahora Hinata tendrá que ponerse las pilas! Ojalá me sigas leyendo 

**AmyElric****: **ojalá ya los hayas leído todos espero con ansias tu actualización! Nos leemos!


End file.
